The Tell a Two Brothers
by Phenex D Rainkers
Summary: Cerita dua bersaudara yang hidup bersama. Dua orang kakak dan adik,masalalu yang kelam telah membuat mereka menjadi penjahat dengan ranking S. Bagaimanna kisah hidup mereka selanjutnya? Akankah kehidupan remaja mereka berjalan seperti pada umunya? Note: MAAF CHAPTER 1 & 2 SAYA REMAKE ALASAN ADA DI CHAPTER 1...CHAPTER 6 up
1. Prolugue

**Author Note:**

Hallo readers, maaf ya untuk chapter 1 ini author remake, kenapa?

Karena tadinya author pikir bakal jelasin masalalu NaruMenma di beberapa chap kedepan, tapi setelah author pikir pikir itu bakal jadi ribet dan gak bagus, jadi author jelasin di chap awal saja dan juga untuk memperbaiki kesalahan dichap ini. Gapapa yah.

Sekali lagi maaf ya.

Silakan dibaca ulang.

 **Naruto: Tell of Two Brothers**

 **NarutoOne Piece**

 **Genre:action,adventure,fantasy,friendship and etc :v**

 **Warning: gaje,typo,berantakan,tidak sempurna,and etc.**

 **Summarry:**

 **Cerita dua bersaudara yang hidup bersama. Dua orang kakak dan adik,masalalu yang kelam telah membuat mereka menjadi penjahat dengan ranking S.**

 **Penjelasan:**

 **Cakraa adalah sebuah tenaga sekaligus kekuatan yang ada pada diri manusia. Cakra dibagi menjadi 8 element:** **Fire element,Water element,Earth element,Wind element,Lightning element,Wood element,Magma element,dan Particle element.**

 **Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruits) adalah buah buah yang memberikan kekuatan unik pada para pemakannya.**

 **Body system adalah salah satu jenis kekuatan yang didapat dari memakan Akuma no Mi. Pada dasarnya,tipe ini mebuaat tubuh seseorang menjadi seperti manusia super,beberapa dari mereka mampu bertransformasi menjadi bentuk lain. Tipe ini adalah tipe Buah Iblis yang paling banyak ditemukan.**

 **Animal beast adalah tipe kekuatan yang didapatkan dari memakan Akuma no Mi. Kemam uannya adalah memberikan penggunanya kemampuan berubah menjadi hewan. Tipe buah ini memungkinkan pengguna untuk berubah menjadi spesies lain atau bentuk hibrida antar spesies sesuka hati. Pengguna tipe Animal Beast memiliki tiga bentuk dasar: bentuk asli pengguna, bentuk perubahan secara penuh, dan bentuk hibrida, kombinasi bentuk asli dengan bentuk spesies yang diberikan buah. Tipe inj sangat cocok untuk bertarung dalam jarak dekat.**

 **Nature system adalah tipe buah yang memberikan penggunanya kemampuan untuk berubah,mengendalikan atau menciptakan unsur unsur alam dari ketiadaan. Buah tipe ini dianggap sebagai yang paling kuat dibanding jenis lainnya.**

 **Healing Energy adalah kemampuan menyembuhkan segala jenis luka dengan menggunakan cakraa.**

 **Aura of Devastion King adalah kemampuan mengintimidasi musuh melalui pikiran. Kemampuan ini hanya dimiliki beberapa orang saja.**

 **Mercenery adalah pasukan yang tugasnya menjaga keamanan dan menangkap para penjahat.**

 **Exxot adalah mata uang di fanfict ini.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Profile Tokoh:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto:**

 **Penampilan: Rambut kuning jabrik,mata sebiru langit dan terdapat tiga garis dipipi.**

 **Pakaian: Celana panjang orange,baju orange panjang yang ditutupi jubah putih berlambang klan uzumaki di bagian punggung,sepatu standard mercenery berwarna biru,dan memakai topeng rubah berwarna putih.**

 **Senjata: Hiraishin kunai (kunai milik Minato)**

 **Tipe Cakraa: Wind element.**

 **Kemampuan lain: Nine Tails Fox mode (dari memakan Devil Fruits tipe Tailed Beast), dan Aura of Devastion King**

 **Sifat: Dingin,malas tapi setia kawan.**

 **Uzumaki Menma**

 **Penampilan: Seperti Naruto Cuma bedanya warna rambut Menma hitam.**

 **Pakaian: Sama seperti di Naruto the Movie 9 Road to Ninja**

 **Senjata: 1. Death sword (sebuah pedang samurai panjang berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan"Death" disarung pedangnya.) & 2\. Dua buah pistol berwarna Gold dan Silver.**

 **Tipe Cakra: Fire element.**

 **Kemampuan lain: 1. Ahli menggunakan pedang, 2. Ahli menggunakan berbagai senjata api, 3. Aura of Devastion King**

 **Sifat: Ramah dan ceroboh.**

 **Chapter 1: Prolugue**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,umurku 19 tahun sekarang. Orang tuaku bernama Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina,yang otomatis berubah marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Aku memiliki seorang adik,Uzumaki Menma namanya,dia 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Kami berempat hidup bahagia,walau kami bukan orang kaya.

Namun itu dulu,semua itu hilang seketika dalam satu malam. Semua itu lenyap dalam sebuah tragedi,tragedi yang membuat kami menderita seumur hidup.

Betapa menyedihkannya hidup kami,betapa tidak,orang tua kami tewas dalam sebuah tragedi. Dan yang lebih membuat kami menderita adalah orang yang membunuh orang tua kami merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran. Pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh pemerintah.

Didunia ini kami sebatang kara. Kami hanyalah dua anak lemah yang sendirian didunia yang besar ini. Ditambah lagi sejak kecil kami dicap sebagai buronan,entah apa salah kami,kami tidak tahu. Para _Bounty hunter_ selalu mengejar kami,hidup kami tidak pernah dalam keadaan aman.

Tapi itu dulu,sebelum kami bertemu seorang kakek tua,Outsuki Hagoromo namanya. Dia menjaga kami,mendidik kami,dan mengajari kami cara bertarung. Beliau memberi kami dua buah devil fruits,dan mengajarkan kami cara menggunakannya.

Beliau meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Setelah beliau meninggal,kami hidup berpindah pindah,dari desa ke desa,dari pulau ke pulau,dari satu negara ke negara lain.

Kami mencukupi kebutuhan kami dengan membunuh seseorang dan menjualnya dipasar gelap. Karena itulah kami dicap sebagai buronan Ranking S. Didunia kriminal kami dikenal dengan nama **Demon Brothers.**

Dibuku bingo milik para mercenery,kepalaku dihargai 620.000.000 exxot,sedangkan adikku Menma 595.000.000 exxot. Aku dikenal dengan julukan Akuma no Kyubi (The Nine Tails Monster),sedangkan adikku Menma dikenal dengan julukan _Kibishi no Shinigami_ (The Grim Reaper).

Alasan utama kami menjadi penjahat Ranking S adalah karena kebencian kami terhadap pemerintah dunia.

Dan yah masalu itulah yang tak bisa kulupakan. Aku masih ingat betul malam itu. Ya...malam itu...

 **9 Years ago...**

Disebuah rumah dipinggiran kota, desain sederhana dan ukuran rumah yang kecil menunjukan kalau keluarga yang tinggal disana adalah keluarga biasa bahkan mungkin keluarga miskin.

Meskipun mereka tidak kaya, keluarga ini tetap hidup bahagia, bahagia karena mereka bisa bersama orang terdekat, saling memilki ikatan, sebuah ikatan yang disebut kasih sayang.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat berumur 30 an sedang duduk dikursi kayu didalam rumahnya sembari membaca majalah malam itu. Pria itu memilki surai kuning cerah dan mata yang biru seperti langit yang cerah. Nama pria itu adalah Namikaze Minato.

Tiba tiba seorang wanita datang dan membawa secangkir kopi dan dia letakan diatas meja didepan Minato.

"Anata ini minumanmu.."

Kata wanita itu lembut, Minato otomatis mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang ia baca ke sosok yang kini berada didepannya. Minato tersenyum lembut seraya berkata "Terimakasih Kushina...letakan kopiku disini." Telunjuknya ia arahkan keatas meja yang kosong.

Wanita bernama Kushina itu juga membalas dengan sebuah senyuman sembari meletakan kopi diatas meja yang ditunjuk suaminya, dia kemudian berjalan memutari meja dan duduk disamping suaminya.

Minato menyadari Kushina duduk disampingnya menoleh dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kenapa Kushina? Tidak biasanya kau mau menemaniku membaca? Kau pasti ingin sesuat kan?"

Kushina hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya, membuat Minato semakin terpuruk dalam kebingungannya.

"Kau ingin apa hm? Baju atau perhiasan? Kalai itu aku masih belum bisa karena kita belum punya uang lebih."

Kushina masih menundukan kepalanya dan masih belum berkata apapun. Dia hanya membalas dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Lalu?"

Kushina belum menjawab, dia hanya memutar jari telunjuknya didepan dada, beberapa detik kemudian dia mendongakan kepala "Um...ya...kau taukan kita sudah lama tidak melakukan itu. Jadi...ya...um..kau pasti mengerti." Kushina menjawab dengan gugup dan rasa malu, semburat merah juga terlihat jelas dikedua pipinya. Jangan lupa tatapan puppy eye's yang penuh harap.

Minato mengerti..tidak benar benar mengerti apa yang dimaksud istrinya dengan kata 'itu'.

"E..apa kau yakin? Bukankah dua saja sudah cukup hm?" Minato membalas dengan sedikit gugup karena tatapan yang dilayangkan sang istri.

Kushina menekuk wajahnya mendengar jawaban sang suami. Kushina mencoba merengek pada Minato "Ayolah Minato...itukan sudah lama sekali...jadi aku i-"

Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ,dua orang anak kecil yang terlihat kembar datang dan menyela ucapannya. Dua anak itu adalah Naruto kecil dan Menma kecil.

' _Yosh...terimakasih Naruto...Menma..kalian menyelamatkan tou-san.' Batin minato disertai dengan hembusan nafas lega._

Sementara Kushina mencibirkan bibirnya melihat ekspresi suaminya yang terlihat senang sekaligus lega.

Mengabaikan semua itu, Naruto dan Menma kini berjalan mendekat dan duduk dipangkuan orang tua mereka.

"Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan sedang apa malam malam begini disini?" Menma dengan polosnya bertanya dengan wajah menghadap kepada sang ibu.

"Ya..benar..sedang apa tou-san dam kaa-san disini?" timpal Naruto kemudian yang tengah duduk dipangkuan sang ayah.

"Um..itu ya...sebenarnya kaa-chan dan tou-chan kaliam seda-"

Kushina!

Perkataan Kushina kembali terpotong, kali ini dari sang suami,Minato.

Kushina membalas dengan ekspresi yang seolah berkata 'apa', Minato menunjukan sebuah isyarat yang berarti 'berkonsentrasi'. Tanpa berfikir panjang Kushina melakukan perintah Minato, dan benar saja dia merasakan chakra asing yang berada tak jauh dari rumah mereka sedang mendekati posisi mereka saat ini.

"Um..baiklah..aku mengerti. Naruto..Menma ayo kita masuk nak."

Kushina kemudian membawa kedua putranya itu masuk kedalam kamar.

Melihat anak dan istrinya sudah pergi, Minato mengeluarkan kunai miliknya dan memasang posisi siaga.

Chakra asing itu mulai mendekat, Minato meraskan itu.. Dia langsung bediri dan melihat sekitarnya.

CRING...BRAKK...

Kaca dipecah oleh katana, pintu didobrak secara paksa membuat sedikit debu muncul karena kontak pintu dengan lantai yang hanya terbuat dari tanah.

Kira kira tujuh orang berpakaian serba hitam masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka semua membawa pedang,kunai juga pistol. Minato melihat kedatangan tamu tak diundang, memposisikan diri kedalam mode bertarung.

Disisi lain Kushina yang mendengar suara suara itu segera berlari dan menggeser ranjang yang pas pasan dikamar itu. Dia membentuk sebuah segel tangan, sepersekian detik kemudian terbukalah sebuah pintu bawah tanah berukuran 70 cm × 50 cm.

"Naruto! Menma! Cepat masuk!" Kushina benar benar terlihat panik kali ini, suaranya sangat tidak terkontrol dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kaa-chan ada apa?" Menma kembali bertanya dengan polosnya sembari tangannya dan tangan kakaknya ditarik oleh sang ibu untuk dimasukan keruangan bawah tanah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan bingung, khawatir, panik yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tenanglah Menma, tidak ada apa apa kok...Naruto cepat bawa adikmu masuk kesana ya..dan jagan keluar duku ya sayang." Kushina mencoba memberi pengertian anak anaknya, meskipun dia sendiri juga sedang panik saat ini.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, dia kemudian memegang tangan Menma dan menarik pelan Menma masuk keruangan gelap itu. "Ayo Menma.."

"Tapi nii-san.." Menma mencoba protes dengan menatap mata Naruto, dia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tenanglah Menma... percayalah padaku , semua akan baik baik saja." Tutur Naruto, Menma hanya pasrah dan masuk kedalam ruangan bawah tanah itu bersama Naruto.

Kushina yang melihat kedua anaknya telah aman, kembali membuat handseal dan pintu itu pun kembali menutup, dia menggeser kembali ranjang tadi untuk menutupi hal itu, kemudian berjalan keluar membantu Minato.

 **Back to Minato...**

TRANG...TRING...TRING...

Terjadi adu senjata antara kunai Minato dengan senjata para pembunuh bayaran itu. Minato sedikit kewalahan karena kalah jumlah.

Dari belakang Minato terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dengan cepat, suara itu datang dari Kushina yang berlari keposisi Minato.

"Kushina! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!? Cepat pergi!" teriak Minato pada istrinya, ia merasa panik, khawatir, takut frustasi karena merasa usahanya menyelamatkan keluarganya sia sia.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Minato." Kushina benar benar serius mengatakannya, dia sama sekali tak takut dengan para pembunuh bayaran yang ada didepannya.

"Wah...wah...wah...cinta ya? Hm... Mengharukan sekali..." Salah satu orang dari mereka mulai maju, kelihatannya dia adalah pimpinan kelompok itu.

"Rega-sama anda tak perlu turu-"

"Diamlah..biar kuselesaikan ini secara cepat." Orang bernama Rega itu berkata dengan menyeringai, kedua tangannya meraih kedua pedang yang ada dipunggungnya. Dia memposisikan kedua pedangnya membentuk huruf X. Dari pedang itu muncul kilatan petir berwarna kuning, Minato dan Kushina langsung kembali siaga.

"Sekarang tamatlah riwayat kalian! DRAGON STORM!"

Seketika muncul naga petir dari kedua pedang itu, naga itu melesat dengan kecepatan yang luat biasa. Minato dan Kushina membulatkan matanya, mereka tahu tak ada kesempatan menghindar.

CRATT...BLARR...

Minato dan Kushina tersambar naga petir itu dan menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar, sehingga rumah sederhana itu hancur rata dengan tanah.

Terlihat disebuah batu besar beberapa meter dari puing rumah, tujuh orang tadi sudah berdiri disana.

"Rega-sama memang hebat... Ini selesai dengan sangat cepat." Salah seorang berkata dengan terkagum kagum pada sosok Rega.

"Heh..sudahlah ayo kita pergi." Jawabnya yang terdengar sangat angkuh.

"Ha'i." Tujuh orang itu melesat pergi dari sana meninggalkan rumah yang baru saja mereka hancurkan.

Disisi lain Naruto dan Menma yang mendengar suara ledakan mulai panik.

"Nii-san apa yang terjadi? Apa Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan baik baik saja?"

"Entahlah Menma..ayo kita lihat." Naruto kemudian membentuk handseal yang diajarkan ibunya, dan otomatis pintu bawah tanah itu kembali terbuka.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat rumah mereka sudah menjadi reruntuhan. Menma langsung berlari mencoba mencari keberadaan ayah dan ibunya, sementara Naruto masih terpaku dengan mata membulat.

KAA-CHAN! TOU-CHAN!

Menma terus berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuanya, namun belum ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Me-Menma..."

Terdengar suara dari balik tembok rumahnya yang sudah runtuh. Menma dengan segera berlari dan mengangkat puing tembok itu, untung saja dinding itu terbuat dari kayu jadi Menma bisa dengan mudah mengangkatnya.

Begitu terperanjatnya Menma saat melihat tubuh Kaa-chan dan Tou-channya yang terbujur kaku ditanah, meskipun masih bernafas Menma tetap shock melihat keadaan orang tuanya.

"Tou-chan...hiks...Kaa-chan...hiks..." Menma langsung menangis bersedu sedu, Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menghampiri sang adik.

Naruto tak berbeda jauh dengan Menma, dia juga shock melihat keadaan orang tuanya, sebenarnya dia juga ingin menangis namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

"Na-naruto...Me-Menma... Maafkan kaa-chan nak...karena berbohong pada kalian." Kushina berucap dengan susah payah karena nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak dan pipinya mulai dialiri cairan putih bening yang keluar dari kedua matanya, beberapa detik kemudian dia menghembuskam nafas terakhirnya.

KAA-CHAN...HIKS...HIKS...

Menma kembali terisak dengan mendekap tubuh sang ibu yang sudah tak bernyawa. Mata Naruto berkaca kaca melihat ibunya sudah pergi untuk selamanya, ia menundukan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya menahan sedikit isakan yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Na-Naruto...kemarilah nak.."

Naruto menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati sang ayah yang sedang sekarat. Naruto segera berlari menghampiri ayahnya, langkahnya terhenti didepan tubuh sang ayah, matanya kembali berkaca menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

Minato mencoba tersenyum, dengan bersusah payah dia bisa tersenyum setulus hatinya pada anaknya ini. "Na-Naruto...laki laki..tidak boleh menangis nak.." Minato menjeda kalimatnya karena harus mengambil nafas. "...dan ambillah kunai ini...kunai ini akan sangat berguna bagimu nanti...juga tetaplah hidup dan tolong jaga adikmu...untuk kaa-chan dan tou-chan..." tangan Minato terulur memberikan kunai miliknya ketangan kecil Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk kecil dengan wajah yang masih tertuduk,Minato tersenyum dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kedua putranya untuk selamanya.

Naruto tak mampu lagi menahan kesedihannya, tangisnya pun akhirnya pecah. Dan malam itupun didepenuhi suara tangisan kedua bocah itu.

 **9 Years After Incident...**

Dunia sudah berkembang pesat,negara negara sudah merdeka dan membentuk sebuah pemerintahan yang diberi nama **World Govt.** Meskipun begitu bukan berarti kejahatan sudah menghilang dari dunia ini. Untuk mengatasi itu, World Govt membangun sekolah militer diseluruh penjuru dunia. Sekolah sekolah itu menghasilkan para prajurit yang disebut Mercenery.

Disebuah negara yang menghasilkan para mercenery hebat. Negara itu adalah Konoha Country. Dinegara ini terdapat sebuah akademi yang menghasilkan mercenery-mercenery terbaik. Akademi itu bernama Hidden Leaf Academi.

Disebuah ruangan,terlihat 4 orang sedang menghadap sang kepala sekolah,Senju Tsunade. Empat orang itu adalah Hatake Kakashi,Uchiha Sasuke,Shimura Sai,dan Haruno Sakura. Meski mereka berempat bukan pengguna Devil Fruits,mereka mempunyai pengendalian cakraa yang hebat.

"Uchiha Sasuke,Shimura Sai,Haruno Sakura,kuberikan kalian misi pertama,misi ini akan menentukan nilai kalian di akademi ,apa kalian sudah siap?" Tsunade berkata dengan suara yang terdengar berwibawa dan tegas.

"Ha'i" jawab ketiganya bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,Kakashi akan menemani kalian dalam misi kali ini,Kakashi apa kau sudah siap?" Tsunade bertanya pada Kakashi,kali ini dengan nada lebih rendah.

"Saya selalu siap kapanpun Tsunade-sama." Kakashi menjawab dengan santai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,misi kalian adalah mengawal seorang pengusaha dari Nami no Kuni. Kalian harus mengantarnya kembali ke kotanya dengan selamat dan mungkin kalian akan bertemu penjahat B Class keatas..." Tsunade memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Apa kalian mengerti?" lanjut Tsunade kembali dengan suara yang terdengar berwibawa.

"Ha'i." Jawab keempatnya bersamaan.

"Baiklah, Tazuna silakan masuk."

Pintu terbuka,menampakan seseorang yang sudah tua,Tazuna namanya. Tazuna berjalan masuk, dia memandang 3 orang remaja didepannya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Apa mereka bisa diandalkan Tsunade? Tanya Tazuna yang masih setia dengan tatapan meremehkannya.

"Cih diamlah kau pak tua,kalau hanya misi pengawalan,itu mudah." Sasuke yang tidak terima diremehkan angkat bicara.

"Sasuke-kun,jangan berkata begitu,bagaimanapun dia ini Client kita." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang terlihat marah.

"Has sudah sudah,kalian berdua hentikan!" perintah Tsunade pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung terdiam mendengar perintah sang kepala sekolah.

"Meskipun mereka masih muda,jangan ragukan kemampuan mereka." Lanjut Tsunade yang kini mengarah pada Tazuna.

"Ya aku percaya padamu,bagaimanapun juga aku adalah orang penting yang harus dilindungi." Tazuna membalas perkataan Tsunade lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Kakashi yang melihat clientnya pergi kemudian pamit pada Tsunade.

"Baiklah Tsunade-sama,kami pergi dulu,sepertinya client kami sudah tidak sabar."

Tsunade hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Kakashi yang melihat balasan Tsunade,membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan,diikuti Sasuke,Sai,dan Sakura dibelakangnya.

xxxXXXxxx

Sementara itu disebuah kedai kecil di Nami no Kuni,terdapat dua orang tengah duduk sambil menikmati makanan mereka. Dua orang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Menma,mereka adalah dua orang kakak beradik.

Nami no Kuni adalah sebuah kota kecil yang berada diperbatasan antara Konoha Country dan Kirigakure.

"Ni.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Menma pada Naruto yang sedang memakan ramennya.

"Tentu saja seperti biasa,kita akan memburu target kita." Jawab Naruto setelah menelan ramennya.

"Tapi Naruto-ni,Gato itu harga kepalanya hanya 2.000.000 exxot,itu terlalu sedikit Naruto-ni." Menma mengeluh setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Ya mungkin kita bisa memburu orang lain setelah itu." Balas Naruto yang kembali melahap ramennya.

"Benarkah? Kau memang kakak yang terbaik Naruto-ni." Menma kegirangan mendengar perkataan Naruto. Wajahnya yang tadi kusut langsung berubah menjadi wajah gembira.

"Dasar mata duitan." Batin Naruto.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian.**

Naruto kini sudah menghabiskan ramennya. Dia berdiri dan memakai topeng rubahnya.

"Baiklah,cepat pakai topengmu,kita pergi sekarang." Kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Menma.

•

•

To be Continue

•

Gimana bagus gak remake author hehe...sekali lagi author minta maaf ksrena remake mendadak ... Author trima komentar para readers tentang chap remake ini...apapun komennya.

Sekali lagi author mimta maaf

Sekian terimaksih.


	2. The First Battle

**+UPDATE SPESIAL LIBUR NASIONAL+**

 **x**

 **Author note:**

 **Yo minna!**

 **Gimana kabarnya? Sehat? Author harap readers pada sehat semua. Pertama author mau berterimakasih pada bapak Jokowi hehe,karena telah menetapkan 15 februari jadi libur Nasional :D sehingga author bisa update chapter 2 kali ini.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah fav dan follow nih cerita. Oo ya, juga terimakasih buat yang udah ngasih kritik dan saran,makasih juga buat readers yang udah review atau cuma sekedar baca/mampir.**

 **Mulai dari chapter ini samapi seterusnya nama Konoha Country author ubah jadi Konohagakure. Ya biar enak dibaca hehe. Dan juga, soal penampilan charakter lainnya selain Naruto & Menma sama seperti aslinya. Kecuali kalo author kasih penjelasan tentang penampilannya.**

 **Oo ya terima kasih kepada** Sylvathein **karena sudah bertanya dan mengingatkan saya :D.**

 **Dibawah ini jawabannya.**

 **Info:**

 **1 .Kriminal ranking SS adalah kriminal dengan harga buronan diatas 1 Billion Exxot.**

 **2\. Kriminal ranking S adalah kriminal dengan harga buronan antara 500 Million Exxot – 1 Billion Exxot.**

 **3\. Kriminal ranking A adalah kriminal dengan harga buronan 200 Million – 500 Million Exxot.**

 **4\. Kriminal ranking B adalah kriminal dengan harga buronan 100 Million – 200 Million Exxot.**

 **5\. Kriminal ranking C adalah kriminal dengan harga buronan 50 Million – 100 Million Exxot.**

 **6\. Kriminal ranking D adalah kriminal dengan harga buronan 1 Million – 50 Million Exxot.**

 **7\. Kriminal ranking E adalah kriminal yang tidak memiliki harga buronan sama sekali.**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Naruto: Tell of Two Brothers**

 **Naruto X One Piece**

 **X**

 **Genre:action,adventure,fantasy,friendship and etc :v**

 **Warning: gaje,typo,berantakan,tidak sempurna,and etc.**

 **Summarry:**

 **Cerita dua bersaudara yang hidup bersama. Dua orang kakak dan adik,masalalu yang kelam telah membuat mereka menjadi penjahat dengan ranking S.**

 **X**

 **Happy reading**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **X**

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

Naruto kini sudah menghabiskan ramennya. Dia berdiri dan memakai topeng rubahnya.

"Baiklah,cepat pakai topengmu,kita pergi sekarang." Kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Menma.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Chapter 2: The First Battle**

Disebuah hutan terdapat 5 orang tengah melakukan perjalanan,lima orang itu adalah Kakashi,Sasuke,Sai,Sakura dan Tazuna. Mereka tampak berjalan dengan santai dan tenang-tenang saja.

Tiba-tiba saja,suasana menjadi tak mengenakan. Kakashi merasakan keberadaan musuh disekitar mereka,dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke dan yang lain juga menyadari hal itu, mereka bertiga juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Sementara Tazuna yang tidak tahu apa apa malah berkata seenaknnya saat melihat para pengawalnya berhenti berjalan.

"Oi kalian! Apa kalian sudah lelah huh? Dasar anak anak tidak berguna,seharusnya aku minta bantuan orang lain saja."

"Ck diamlah pak tua sialan,ada musuh disekitar sini,jadi diamlah dan jangan banyak mengoceh." Sasuke menghardik Tazuna dengan kata kata kasar.

Beberapa detik setelah itu,muncul kabut tebal secara tiba-tiba. Kakashi merasakan musuh sudah semakin mendekat.

 **Swuz...**

Tiga buah jarum dengan panjang 20 cm melesat kearah Tazuna,Kakashi yang menyadari hal itu segera bergerak.

 **Tring Tring Tring**

Kakashi menangkis tiga jarum tadi dengan sebuah kunai.

"Sasuke,Sai,Sakura cepat bentuk formasi bertahan!" teriak Kakashi kepada tiga muridnya.

"Ha'i" mereka langsung membentuk formasi bertahan untuk melindungi Tazuna.

"Ada apa ini? Apa ada musuh huh?" Tazuna bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung. Ya betapa tidak,tiba tiba saja kabut tebal muncul kemudian para pengawalnya membentuk posisi bertahan di sekelilingnya tubuhnya.

Dari arah berlawanan samar samar terlihat dua sosok misterius. Salah satu dari dua sosok itu semakin mendekat keposisi Kakashi dan timnya, sementara sosok lainnya menghilang.

"Hehe..Hatake Kakashi,kau selalu sigap seperti biasa."

Perkataan itu datang dari salah satu sosok tadi,semakin dekat semakin terlihat,sosok itu adalah seorang pria besar yang membawa sebuah pedang besar dipunggungnya. Laki-laki itu menggunakan celana hitam, baju sweater tanpa lengan berwarna hijau, dan muka orang tersebut dibalut dengan perban.

"Momochi Zabuza?" Kakashi tampak kaget melihat orang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Haha,aku tersanjung kau mengenalku _Sharingan no Kakashi."_ Zabuza berkata dengan terus mendekat ke posisi tim Kakashi.

 _"Sharingan no Kakashi!? Apa maksud perkataanya? Apakah Kakashi juga seorang Uchiha!?' pikir Sasuke mendengar perkataan Zabuza._

"Pertarungan kali ini akan lebih menarik." Lanjut Zabuza yang mengeluarkan keinginan membunuh yang besar.

"URK!"

Seluruh orang di sana terpengaruh oleh keinginan membunuh Zabuza. Badan mereka gemetaran karena ketakutan, mata melebar, rasa dingin menjalar sampai ke sum-sum dan mereka seakan melihat kematian mereka sendiri.

 _'Sial, baru segini aku sudah ketakutan!? Aku masih belum bisa mengalahkan Itachi kalau begini! Bergeraklah tubuh tidak berguna!' Sasuke memaki dalam hati._

 _'Seseorang bunuh saja aku, aku tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi!' jeritan hati Sakura tidak dapat keluar dari tenggorokan karena sesak nafas_

 _'Jika seperti ini terus, kita semua bisa terbunuh, kita harus melakukan sesuatu' pikir Sai di dalam ketakutannya._

Ketika Sakura mulai mencabut pisau dan akan memotong lehernya sendiri, tiba-tiba Kakashi mengeluarkan keinginan membunuh yang besar ke arah Zabuza, menetralisir efek keinginan membunuh Zabuza. Dengan senyuman, Kakashi berkata pada timnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungi kalian. Tidak satupun dari kalian akan mati hari ini."

"Kau terdengar yakin akan hal itu Hatake. Kita lihat apa kau bisa membuktikannya."

Kemudian kabut kembali menebal. Kakashi menyuruh timnya untuk tidak menyebar dan tetap berdekatan untuk melindungi Tazuna.

Laring, jantung, ulu hati, ginjal, paru-paru, tulang belakang, kepala, kira-kira apa yang kutebas duluan ya?" Zabuza berkata dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan. Kakashi maju ke depan, berniat menghalangi jalur serang Zabuza.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, akan aku tebas dulu tubuhmu,Hatake Kakashi!" suara Zabuza lalu menghilang.

Kakashi melihat ke sekeliling, mencoba mendeteksi kemana arah serang Zabuza. Tiba-tiba Zabuza sudah ada di samping kanan Kakashi.

TRANG!

Tebasan Zabuza tertahan oleh kunai milik Kakashi.

Zabuza kembali muncul secara tiba tiba dibelakang Tazuna, Zabuza berniat untuk menebas Tazuna namun Kakashi sudah di belakang Zabuza dan menusuk belakang kepalanya.

ZRASH

"Water Cloning!"

Zabuza berubah menjadi air.

Zabuza kemudian muncul di depan Tazuna dan mulai menebas Tazuna dari kiri ke kanan. Sasuke memegang kepala Tazuna dan membuat dia merunduk sambil memutarkan badan dan menendang ke arah Zabuza. Zabuza hanya mundur dua langkah ketika Sai mulai menyerang Zabuza dengan serangan katananya. Serangan samping kanan, kiri, tendangan, tidak ada yang mengenai Zabuza. Zabuza tersenyum liar dan memukul rusuk Sai menggunakan gagang pedang besarnya.

BRAK!

"GUAH!" Sai mengerang kesakitan.

Zabuza melompat mundur ketika dia mendengar suara Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus.

"Fire element: Fire Ball!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan bola api yang besar menuju ke arah Zabuza, berniat membakar Zabuza agar terluka parah. Zabuza juga membentuk sebuah segel.

"Water element: Water Wall!"

Dengan memanfaatkan air di sungaj yang beradabtak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Zabuza membuat dinding air untuk menahan bola api Sasuke.

SSSSHHH...

Muncul uap akibat benturan antaran api dan air.

Kakashi kembali membentuk formasi untuk melindungi Tazuna.

"HEHEHE! BERTARUNG DENGAN KALIAN MEMANG MENYENANGKAN! KITA LIHAT APAKAH KALIAN BISA MENAHAN YANG SATU INI!" Zabuza kembali menghilang dalam kabut.

Sekali lagi tim Kakashi kembali masuk dalam ketegangan.

Sementara itu dibalik sebuah pohon besar,terlihat Naruto dan Menma sedang mengamati pertarungan tim Kakashi dengan Zabuza.

"Nii bukankah itu Momochi Zabuza,harga kepalanya 200.000.000 exxot,kita benar-benarbsedang beruntung." Menma berkata pada Naruto dengan wajah kegirangan.

Naruto hanya diam tak merespon perkataan adiknya,dia lebih memilih menyaksikan pertarungan tim Kakashi dengan Zabuza.

 **DUASH!**

Zabuza muncul di samping Sakura dengan sangat cepat dan mulai menebas Kakashi dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Waktu terasa berhenti, Kakashi dan semua orang disana hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan horror melihat Sakura yang akan segera terbelah menjadi dua.

"SAKURAA!" teriak semua orang.

'Jadi inikah akhirku...sudah berjuang keras namun akan mati disini..."

Sakura melihat pedang Zabuza semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

'Aku...tidak sempat mengatakan pada kalian teman teman,ayah,ibu...'

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi, Sakura akan mati.

'Kalau aku menyayangi kalian semua.'

Sakura hanya memejamkan mata, menunggu sensasi dingin dari pedang Zabuza membelah dirinya.

TRANG!

Tiba-tiba pedang Zabuza berhenti. Sakura yang kaget, dia membuka matanya dan melihat sesosok pria berambut kuning dengan menggunakanj jubah putih berlambang klan Uzumaki dipunggungnya, pria itu tengah menahan pedang Zabuza dengan sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya.

Kakashi kaget melihat orang yang menyelamatkan muridnya,matanya terbelakak tidak percaya.

"K-kau..."

"K-kau... _Akuma no Kyubi."_

Seluruh orang disana minus Tazuna rekejut,mereka mematung ditempat masing masing. Bagaimana tidak,seorang kriminal ranking S muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapan tim Kakashi, terlebih lagi dia menyelamatkan Sakura.

Akuma no Kyubi atau Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Kakashi. Dia lebih memilih fokus terhadap musuhnya. Naruto menoleh pada Sakura.

"Kau tak papa?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan,dia tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia masih shock akan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Zabuza yang geram karena serangannya digagalkan oleh Naruto,membentak dan memaki Naruto dengan kata kata kasar.

"Cih,sial. Apa yang kau lakukan bocah sialan? Kau menghalangiku."

Naruto masih tidak bergeming. Dia masih menatap Zabuza dengan tatapan datar,meski hal itu tidak terlihat,karena wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng.

"Akuma no Kyubi,apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dalam masalah ini."

Kakashi angkat bicara setelah tersadar dari masih menunjukan raut wajah shock.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Suara itu datang dari seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dan mengenakan topeng putih. Orang itu adalah Menma yang berjalan mendekat keposisi tim Kakashi.

' _Ck apa lagi sekarang? Apa hari ini aku akan mati? Tidak,tidak aku tak boleh mati disini. Tidak sebelum aku membunuh Itachi.' Umpat Sasuke dalam ketakutannya._

' _Itu.. Kibishi no Shinigami dan Akuma no Kyubi. Keadaan semakin bertambah buruk,kalau seperti ini terus kami bisa terbunuh. Tidak tidak,aku harus memikirkan cara agar kami bisa menang.' Sai mencoba berfikir dengan tenang,walaupun dia sendiri juga ketakutan._

"Wah wah nii,kau tepat waktu." Menma berkata sambil terus berjalan keposisi tim Kakashi.

Sasuke yang melihat Menma mendekat mengambil kunai dari kantung senjata di celananya. Sasuke mencoba menyerang Menma. Kiri,kanan,atas semua serangan Sasuke meleset,tidak ada yang mengenai Menma sama sekali.

Menma dengan cepat melompat kebelakang Sasuke. Ia mengambil pistol Gold miliknya kemudian mengarahkannya ke kepala Sasuke.

"Kau ingin mati bocah?" tanya Menma dengan senyuman kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya yang tertutup oleh topeng.

' _Ck kenapa aku begitu lamban? Dasar tidak berguna,dasar tubuh tidak berguna!' Sasuke kembali mengumpat dalam hati._

' _Cepat sekali.' ucap Sai dalam hati._

"Sasuke!"

Kakashi berteriak pada Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir.

"Akuma no Kyubi,Kibishi no Shinigami,apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Apa kalian juga ingin bertarung dengan kami? tanya Kakashi pada Naruto dan Menma dengan wajah khawatir. Ya walaupun hal itu tidak terlihat karena wajahnya tertutup oleh masker.

"Wow wow wow tenang dulu Sharingan no Kakashi,kami kesini tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan kalian,tapi kami kesini untuk..." Menma sengaja menahan kata-katanya.

"Dia" Menma melanjutkan kata katanya,dengan mengacungkan Dead Sword miliknya kearah Zabuza.

Death Sword adalah nama pedang yang dimiliki oleh Menma.

Zabuza kini mengerti maksud kedatangan Naruto dan Menma. Ia menancapkan pedang besarnya di tanah. Lalu beralih menatap Naruto dan Menma bergantian.

"Jadi tujuan kalian adalah harga kepalaku? Ha..ha..ha benar benar mengejutkan. Aku tersanjung Demon Brothers menjadikanku sebagai target."

Zabuza berkata dengan pandangan kearah Naruto. Dari tatapan matanya,Zabuza terlihat meremehkan Naruto.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan? Jadi mulai sekarang akulah lawanmu." Naruto membalas dengan nada dingin dan kemudian mengeluarkan keinginan membunuh yang besar.

"Baiklah,kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan bocah?"

Setelah selesai berucap Zabuza langsung menghilang.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat Zabuza menghilang,hanya diam ditempatnya berdiri. Naruto terlihat tenang tenang saja tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Meskipun begitu dia tetap bersiaga.

"Ini pertarunganku,jangan ada yang mengganggu."

Ucap Naruto pada Kakashi dan timnya. Tanpa menunggu respon, Naruto kembali siaga.

"Oi..oi...oi,tunggu dulu Nii, kau tidak mengajakku bertarung?"

Menma dengan bodohnya berkata dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat Menma lengah,memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menyerang Menma dari belakang. Sasuke mencoba menyerang Menma dengan katana miliknya.

Menma yang menyadari gerakan Sasuke berbalik dan...

DOR!

Menma menembak kaki kanan Sasuke,tembakan Menma tepat mengenai betis Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tersungkur ketanah dengan kaki berlumuran darah.

"Arghh..."

Sasuke menggeram kesakitan.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Kakashi dan Sai bersamaan,keduanya segera berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura segera berlari ke arah Sasuke,Sakura segera membuka tas miliknya dan mengambil sejumlah peralatan medis.

Sakura mengeluarkan kain dan membasahi kain itu dengan air,kemudian perlahan lahan membersihkan darah di bestis Sasuke.

"Argh.." Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat kain itu mengenai luka dikakinya.

"Tahanlah Sasuke-kun,ini mungkin sedikit sakit."

Sakura kemudian mengambil pisau bedah dan menggunakannya untuk sedikit membuka luka tembak Sasuke.

"Argh.." Sasuke kembali meringis kesakitan,saat Sakura mengambil peluru yang bersarang dikaki Sasuke dengan sebuah alat penjepit. Selesai mengeluarkan peluru,Sakura mengambil perban dan membalut luka Sasuke.

"Aku akan menggunakan Healing Energy untuk mengurangi rasa sakit." Ucap Sakura pelan,kemudian muncul sebuah cakra berwarna hijau kebiruan ditelapak tangan Sakura. Sakura mengarahkan telapak tangannya keluka Sasuke.

"Ck sudah kubilang,kami tidak ingin bertarung dengan kalian." Menma berkata sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang diobati Sakura.

 **Beralih ke Naruto...**

Zabuza muncul secara tiba tiba di atas Naruto,dia mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke kepala Naruto.

SLASH

TRANG!

Naruto dengan cepat mengeluarkan kembali kunainya, Naruto menahan serangan _Kubikiri Bocho_ yang muncul dari atas yang dilancarkan Zabuza.

"HEBAT JUGA KAU BISA MENAHAN SERANGANKU BOCAH! TAPI ITU BELUM-"

Perkataan Zabuza terpotong karena dia harus melompat mundur untuk menghindari tebasan pisau Naruto yang yang mengincar lehernya. Ternyata Naruto setelah menahan pedang Zabuza langsung merunduk, mengeluarkan _Goth Knife_ miliknya dan melancarkan tebasan pisau horizontal yang sangat cepat, menggunakan tangan kiri yang kosong sebelumnya. Zabuza kini berada jauh dari posisi Naruto.

"BERANINYA KAU MEMOTONG PERKATAANKU BOCAH!"

Zabuza mengoceh pada pada Naruto,kemudian dia langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto. Zabuza kembali mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Naruto,kali ini serangan Zabuza mengarah pada leher Naruto.

Slash!

SET!

Naruto merunduk menghindari serangan Zabuza,Naruto langsung meloncat mundur menjaga jarak dengan Zabuza.

"Ck SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MENGHINDAR TERUS BOCAH! APA KAU TERLALU TAKUT UNTUK MEMBALAS SERANGANKU HAH!" Zabuza lagi lagi mengoceh tidak jelas pada Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan akan ocehan Zabuza memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Zabuza, aku tidak berniat mendengarkan ocehanmu. Jika kau terus berbicara, kau akan terbunuh olehku." Naruto berkata dengan datar. Bibalik topengnya wajah Naruto terlihat kesal, Ck kesialannya karena memilih lawan yang salah.

' _Cih seharusnya kuserahkan pada Menma saja jika tahu orang ini banyak bicara. Ck,benar benar sialan.' Batin Naruto menyesal karena memilih Zabuza sebagai lawannya._

"Nii,kau terlalu lama menyelesaikan ini,bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama? Pasti lebih cepat selesai kan Nii?" tanya Menma yang secara tiba tiba berada dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Terserah." Naruto menjawab dengan malas.

Naruto menerima bantuan Menma bukan karena takut,tapi karena dia ingin segera menyelesaikan semua ini,Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan mendengar ocehan Zabuza.

Zabuza yang mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Menma mulai waspada. Zabuza membuat posisi siaga.

"Jadi kalian akan bekerja sama? Tidak masalah,BERAPA PUN JUMLAHNYA KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MENANG!" Zabuza sekali lagi mengoceh dan ocehan Zabuza kali ini sukses membuat perempatan muncul didahi Menma.

"Ck diamlah mummi,dari tadi kau terus mengoceh tidak jelas,aku muak mendengarkan ocehan tidak bergunamu!" Menma membalas dengan sebuah hinaan kepada Zabuza. Menma kini benar benar marah,sampai sampai wajahnya memerah karena menahan emosi.

"MUMMI? SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MUMMI BOCAH SIALAN!"

Zabuza balik membentak Menma,kini giliran Zabuza yang marah karena tidak terima dihina oleh Menma.

"TENTU SAJA KAU BODOH! KAU TIDAK LIHAT WAJAHMU ITU? WAJAHMU PENUH DENGAN PERBAN,WAJAHMU ITU SEPERTI MUMMI!"

Menma yang masih dalam keadaan marah,kembali membalas perkataan Zabuza dengan sebuah hinaan.

"APA KATAMU BOCAH!"

Wajah Zabuza semakin memerah karena menahan emosi.

Tim Kakashi yang mendengar pertengkaran Zabuza dan Menma hanya bisa menggeleng,mereka tidak mengira dua kriminal yang sama sama berbahaya bisa bertengkar seperti anak kecil.

' _Apa benar dia kriminal ranking S?' batin Sasuke sambil menatap Menma tidak percaya._

' _Kelakuan mereka seperti anak kecil saja.' Kata Kakashi dalam hati._

' _Ya ampun Kami-sama,apa ini mimpi? Orang yang hampir membunuhku bisa bertingkah konyol seperti itu?' Sakura membatin tak percaya saat melihat tingkah laku Zabuza._

' _Astaga,mereka benar benar seperti orang bodoh.' Kata Sai dalam hati yang diikuti gelengan kepala._

Sementara Naruto semakin muak mendengar adu mulut yang tidak penting itu. Naruto yang benar benar sudah tidak tahan memutuskan untuk angkat bicara,Naruto mencoba melerai adu mulut Menma dengan Zabuza.

"Hass...Menma sampai kapan kau akan memgoceh tidak penting seperti itu? Kau membuang buang waktu berharga kita." Ucap Naruto dengan disertai helaan nafas.

"Dia yang mulai duluan Nii!" Menma yang merasa disalahkan kakaknya membalas dengan sedikit berteriak,dengan tangan kanan menunjuk Zabuza.

"APA! DASAR BOCAH SIALAN,JELAS KAU YANG MEMULAINYA BOCAH!" balas Zabuza yang tidak terima disalahkan Menma.

Naruto yang melihat adiknya semakin menjadi ingin menyerah,tapi tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide cemerlang di otaknya.

' _Kurasa patut dicoba.' Batin Naruto_

"Hass...sudahlah Menma,kalau kau terus bicara,kita bisa bisa tidak dapat uang."

Perkataan Naruto barusan langsung membuat Menma berhenti bicara,Menma nampak masih mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan kakanya barusan.

' _Sepertinya berhasil.' Naruto kembali membatin._

Menma yang baru saja sadar maksud perkataan kakaknya langsung berteriak histeris dengan ekspresi wajah konyolnya.

"Huwaa...jangan begitu Nii,kalau itu terjadi kita tidak akan bisa makan,kemudian kita akan kelaparan dan mati dijalan Nii!"

Tim Kakashi yang melihat kelakuan Menma barusan,langsung melongo dengan wajah super swetdrop. Bagaimana tidak,seorang kriminal ranking S berteriak histeris dengan wajah yang super konyol.

"Dasar mata duitan." Ucap tim Kakashi bersamaan dengan nada pelan.

"Kalau begitu diam dan fokuslah ketarget kita." kata Naruto pada Menma disertai dengan perasaan lega karena rencananya berhasil.

"Baiklah baiklah,aku akan fokus." Menma menjawab dengan wajah yang berubah serius,kemudian tangan kanan Menma kembali mencabut pedangnya.

Zabuza yang melihat lawannya mulai serius kembali memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi siaga. Zabuza kemudian memegang gagang _Kubikiri Bocho_ dan mengangkat pedang besar itu keatas pundak kirinya.

"Jadi kau sudah bisa serius bocah?" Zabuza bertanya dengan pandangan tertuju pada Menma.

"Ya...dan kau pasti akan segera ber-a-khir,Momochi Zabuza." Menma menjawab dengan penekanan pada kata 'berakhir'.

"Ck,sombong sekali kau bocah. Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai saja."

Setelah selesai dengan mengucapkan kalimatnya,Zabuza terlihat ingin berlari menerjang Menma,tapi perkataan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa bocah? Apa kau ingin memohon ampun hem...Akuma no Kyubi?" tanya Zabuza dengan seringaian mengejek diwajahnya.

Menma yang tidak terima kakaknya dihina,mengepalkan tangan dan maju kearah Zabuza. Tapi langkah Menma terhenti karena tangan Naruto memegang bahu kanan Menma.

"Lepaskan Nii!" Menma mencoba memberontak tapi pegangan Naruto lebih kuat,Naruto kemudian menggeleng pada Menma. Menma yang mengerti maksud sang kakak hanya berdecih kecil.

"Momochi Zabuza,siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menyerang mercenery Konoha? Dan kuharap bukan Gato yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan semua ini" Naruto berkata dengan datar.

Kakashi yang mendengar nama _Gato_ terkejut.

' _Gato? Bukankah dia pengedar senjata ilegal yang Kirigakure cari selama ini?' tanya Kakashi entah pada siapa dalam hatinya._

Sai yang menyadari keanehan Kakashi kemudian bertanya.

"Ada apa sensei?"

"Aa...tidak apa apa,aku baik baik saja." Jawab Kakashi yang tersadar dari lamunanya.

' _Gato? Jadi dia yang merencanakan semua ini? Ck lihat saja setelah ini,aku akan membalasmu.' Batin Tazuna._

Zabuza yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto mengangkat sebelas alisnya pertanda bingung.

"HA..HA..HA,apa urusanmu Akuma no Kyubi? Hal itu tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu." Zabuza menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tawa tanpa arti diwajahnya.

Menma yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Naruto,ikut angkat bicara.

"Oo,jadi Gato ya? Kalau dia aku sudah memenggal kepalanya tadi." Ucap Menma dengan senyum bak iblis pembunuh diwajahnya.

"A-apa?" Zabuza menganga dengan tidak elitnya begitu mendengar kata kata Menma barusan.

Sementara Sasuke,Sakura dan Sai yang mendengar ucapan Menma langsung swetdrop disertai dengan wajah memucat. Mereka menarik kembali kata kata buruk yang mereka lontarkan dalam hati beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Menma.

' _Ck,jadi Gato sudah mati ya? Sayang sekali,aku tidak bisa membalas perbuatannya. Hm..tapi tidak papalah,itu akan menjadi keuntungan bagiku.' Tazuna kembali membatin,tapi kali ini disertai senyum simpul diwajahnya._

"Ya kau tidak percaya? Ini kutunjukan buktinya padamu!"

Menma kemudian memberikan kantung jenazah yang berisi mayat Gato didalamnya,entah dari mana datangnya itu,tidak ada yang tahu.

Sasuke dan kawan kawan yang melihat mayat Gato dengan kepala terpisah semakin swetdrop dengan wajah semakin memucat pula.

' _Sungguh kejam...kejam...!' batin Sakura._

' _Mereka benar benar orang yang berbahaya.' Kata Sai dalam hati._

' _Orang ini pasti sudah gilaaa.' teriak Sasuke dalam hati._

Kakashi dan Tazuna hanya sedikit terlonjak kaget saat melihat mayat Gato dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

Zabuza memandang tak percaya mayat didepannya,orang yang menyewanya untuk melakukan ini sekarang sudah mati,lalu siapa yang akan membayarnya nanti?.

Ya kira kira itulah pertanyaan di benak Zabuza.

Zabuza kemudian melirik kearah Naruto dan Menma bergantian. Sebuah senyum muncul diwajah Zabuza setelah itu.

"Tak apa,aku tetap akan mendapatkan uang dari kepala kalian berdua." Kata Zabuza dengan nada mengancam disertai munculnya aura membunuh yang kuat.

"Ck,kita lihat siapa yang akan menjadi mayat nanti." Balas Menma dengan seringaian dibalik topeng.

"SUDAHLAH,JANGAN BANYAK BICARA! KITA MULAI PERTARUNGANNYA!" teriak Zabuza dengan aura membunuh yang bertambah kuat.

"Ha." Jawab Naruto dan Menma bersamaan.

Dan pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai.

X

X

X

 **To be Continue**

 **X**

Huwa akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter. Oo ya author ucapin terimakasih kepada readers yang udah sempatin waktunya buat review chap sebelumnya. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah fav,follow atau yang cuma sekedar mampir dan ngebaca doang.

Seperti biasa author minta kritik dan sarannya untuk chap kali ini.

OK ARIGATOU

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP...


	3. Demon Brothers vs Momochi Zabuza

**Chapter 3 up**

 **Author note:**

 **Halo readers,pertama author mau ucapin terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca, fav, follow and review nih storie. Yang kedua author mau beritahu mungkin update next chap bakal lebih lama, kenapa? Karena authkr sendiri entah kenapa jadi gak mod buat/publish storie dan juga karena author mau ada try out and ujian. Ok langsung saja.**

 **Check it out!**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Tell** **a** **Two Brothers**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto**

 **X**

 **Genre:adventure,crime,fantasy and etc**

 **Pairing:no pairing/belum ada**

 **X**

 **Summary:**

 **Cerita dua bersaudara yang hidup bersama. Dua orang kakak dan adik,masalalu yang kelam telah membuat mereka menjadi penjahat dengan ranking S.**

 **X**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **X**

 **Happy reading**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya:**_

" _SUDAHLAH,JANGAN BANYAK BICARA! KITA MULAI PERTARUNGANNYA!" teriak Zabuza dengan aura membunuh yang bertambah kuat._

" _Ha." Jawab Naruto dan Menma bersamaan._

 _Dan pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai._

 **CHAPTER 3: Demon Brothers vs Momochi Zabuza part 1**

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Belum ada yang bergerak,baik itu _Demon Brothers,Zabuza, maupun tim Kakashi._ Semua masih bergulat dengan pikiran masing masing.

"Ayo Menma! "

"Hm." Menma membalas disertai anggukan, kemudian berlari beriringan bersama Naruto.

Zabuza yang melihat lawannya mulai bergerak tersenyum puas dan mulai memposisikan dirinya kedalam posisi siaga.

 **Swuz..**

 **Set**

Naruto melemparkan kunainya kearah kepala Zabuza, namun Zabuza dengan mudah menghindari serangan Naruto.

"HAHAHA, APA HANYA ITU KEMAMPU-"

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Ocehan Zabuza terhenti karena dia harus menghindari 5 peluru yang melesat ketubuhnya.

"Ck,LAGI LAGI KAU MEMOTONG PERKATAANKU BOCAH! " Zabuza geram, ya karena sedari tadi perkataannya tidak diperdulikan oleh Demon Brothers.

Zabuza berniat meneruskan ocehannya namun Menma tidak membiarkan Zabuza berbicara lebih. Menma mengeluarkan dua pistolnya, Gorudo dan Gin kemudian mulai menembak Zabuza.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Kedua pistol itu menembakan 5 peluru secara serentak. Zabuza menahan hujan peluru tersebut menggunakan pedang besarnya.

ZLEB.

SYAT!

"URK!"

Zabuza berhasil menahan sebagian pelurunya. Namun sebuah peluru berhasil menanamkan diri di paha kiri Zabuza dan sebuah peluru berhasil menyayat pipinya. Zabuza mulai kembali ke posisi siaga. Belum sempat Zabuza bernafas lega,sebuah pisau melesat kearah leher Zabuza dari belakang.

SLASH

TRANG!

Zabuza bisa menahan pisau itu dengan pedang besarnya, mata Zabuza terbelakak saat melihat Narutolah yang menyerangnya dari belakang.

' _Apa? Sejak kapan dia ada dibelakangku?' tanya Zabuza dalam hati._

"Sepertinya kau terkejut Zabuza, apa kau heran bagaimana aku bisa berada disini hm?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat mengejek agar Zabuza terpancing emosi.

Sementara Zabuza hanya menatap tajam Naruto dengan posisi masih menahan pisau Naruto.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan, aku sudah mengaliri chakra dikunaiku tadi, jadi aku bisa berteleport kemana saja ditempat kunai itu berada, dan tadi kunai itu ada dibelakangmu. " jelas Naruto dengan nada yang berubah dingin dan serius.

Naruto kemudian menendang pelan kunai miliknya yang tergeletak ditanah kebelakang Zabuza.

WUSH

Zabuza kaget saat melihat Naruto menghilang dari hadapanya,Zabuza kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Zabuza segera berbalik dan melompat mundur menjauhi Naruto yang kinj sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau belajar Zabuza." Ucap Naruto pelan pada Zabuza.

"Ck, kau tidak perlu mengajariku bocah!" Zabuza membalas dengan sebuah bentakan karena merasa diremehkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum puas dibalik topengnya karena melihat Zabuza yang mulai emosi.

TEP TEP TEP TEP TEP

"Oi Zabuza! Jangan pernah mempunggungi lawanmu,karena kau bisa terbunuh! "

Ucap Menma sambil terus berlari kearah Zabuza. Menma mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya, dan mengarahkannya kedada Zabuza.

TRANG

TRING

TRANG

TRANG

Terjadi adu pedang antara Menma dan Zabuza. Jantung, leher, hati semua serangan mereka mengarah ke organ vital. Tim Kakashi yang melihat adu pedang itu hanya tertegun tak percaya.

' _Mereka benar benar seperti pembunuh.' Batin Sasuke._

SLASH

Zabuza mencoba menebas Menma dari atas ke bawah. Menma menahan pedang besar itu dengan kedua pistolnya. Ketika merasakan beban berat pedang tersebut, Menma membuat gerakan menyamping untuk membiarkan pedang tersebut mendarat ke tanah. Menma memutarkan badannya kemudian langsung mengayunkan pistol di tangan kanannya ke arah tulang belikat Zabuza. Zabuza mundur sedikit, menggerakkan lehernya ke kiri begitu melihat pistol yang dipegang dengan tangan kiri Arashi mulai mengarah ke kepalanya.

DOR!

Zabuza terhindar dari maut. Namun Menma belum selesai.

Menma dengan cepat mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas dan meluncurkannya ke bawah membentuk gerakan X ke arah Zabuza.

TRANG!

Zabuza yang berhasil menahan kedua pistol Menma dengan pedang besarnya tidak sempat melihat Menma melancarkan tendangan memutar ke arah perut.

BUAK!

"GAH!"

Zabuza terhempas jauh. Dirinya meringis kesakitan. Astaga tendangan bocah itu berat sekali. Perutnya serasa dihantam dengan palu godam. Belum sempat Zabuza melupakan rasa sakit di perutnya, dia melihat Menma kembali mengarahkan kedua pistolnya ke arah dirinya. Tatapan sepasang mata biru es tersebut sempat membuat Zabuza tertegun sebelum akhirnya sadar dia masih dalam keadaan yang berbahaya.

DOR DOR DOR!

DOR DOR DOR!

Zabuza yang sudah muak mengayunkan pedangnya ke samping kanan dan kiri dengan sangat cepat, menepis peluru yang datang ke arahnya.

KLANG KLANG KLANG.

KLANG KLANG KLANG.

Peluru yang ditembakkan Menma jatuh ke tanah. Menma dengan santainya mengosongkan pistolnya dan mulai mengisi peluru kedua pistolnya.

' _Kesempatan! Bocah ini terlalu berbahaya, aku harus segera membunuhnya.'_

Zabuza membentuk segel tangan dan mengeluarkan sebuah jurus.

"Water element:Dragon Water Bullet!"

Sebuah naga air besar melesat kearah Menma. Menma dengan santainya mengisi peluru pistolnya dan tidak menghiraukan naga air yang semakin dekat kearahnya. Menma yakin kalau Naruto akan mengatasi naga air itu, ya itulah setidaknya yang ada dipikiran Menma.

' _Menma! Ck,dasar baka!' teriak Naruto dalam hati._

 _Ck,sialnya aku._ Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mempunyai adik yang bodoh dan ceroboh. Naruto kemudian segera berlari kearah Menma dan mengangkat satu tangannya keatas.

"Rasenshuriken!"

Seketika itu ditangan Naruto muncul sebuah pusaran angin yang membentuk sebuah shuriken yang cukup besar. Naruto melemparkan rasengan miliknya ke naga air Zabuza.

BLARR!

Terjadi ledakan besar karena benturan angin dan air. Naga air Zabuza menghilang terlebih dahulu sebelum mengenai Menma.

"APA? "

Zabuza tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dia tidak pernah melihat element angin sekuat itu. Selama ini tak ada element angin yang mampu menghentikan naga air miliknya.

Sementara tim Kakashi minus Kakashi sendiri menganga dengan tidak elitenya. Mereka terkagum melihat jurus Naruto barusan.

"Bagus nii! Aku tahu aku tak perlu menghindar. Hehe." Menma berkata tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sementara Naruto hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam, tatapan Naruto membuat Menma merasa kikuk.

"Ee.. Baiklah ayo segera kita selesaikan Ni."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Menma langsung memalingkan muka karena merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan sang kakak.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang membuat ini menjadi lama? " ucap Naruto dengan datar lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Zabuza. Sedangkan Menma hanya menanggapi dengan tawa kikuk.

"Hehe, maaf maaf."

Zabuza terlihat sedang berfikir,dia menatap Naruto dan Menma.

' _Terlalu berbahaya menghadapi mereka bersamaan,aku harus menghabisi salah satu dulu." Pikir Zabuza._

DUASH!

Zabuza melompat memotong jarak dirinya dengan Naruto dan mulai menebas Naruto dari kiri ke kanan. Naruto melompat ke atas melewati Zabuza dari depan, mendarat di belakang punggung Zabuza, mengeluarkan kunai dengan tangan kirinya dan menebas Zabuza.

TRANG!

Sekali lagi Zabuza berhasil menahan serangan Naruto.

Naruto menjatuhkan kunainya dan ketika hampir jatuh ke tanah, Naruto mengambilnya kembali, merunduk dan menebas badan Zabuza dari bawah ke atas. Zabuza mundur dua langkah, serangan Naruto membuat luka di badan Zabuza, meninggalkan sedikit noda darah. Zabuza menancapkan pedang besarnya ke tanah dan mengeluarkan 2 pisau yang cukup panjang dan mulai menyerang Naruto.

KLANG KLANG KLANG!

Naruto dan Zabuza sudah beberapa kali menghantamkan kunainya. Zabuza semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Zabuza mengayunkan kedua pisaunya ke arah leher dan dada. Naruto menahan pisau pertama yang mengincar leher dengan pisau miliknya sendiri. Sedangkan pisau kedua berhasil dihindar dengan memundurkan badannya. Naruto kemudian merunduk dan menebas salah satu kaki Zabuza. Zabuza hanya mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan memundurkan kakinya satu langkah. Melihat posisi Naruto yang kurang menguntungkan, Zabuza mengayunkan dua pisaunya ke bawah sebelum akhirnya Naruto melakukan gerakan menyamping dan kembali menyerang.

KLANG KLANG KLANG!

Dansa kematian yang dipenuhi dengan suara kunai dan bunga api semakin menjadi-jadi. Tim Kakashi hanya bisa melihat Naruto dan Zabuza bertarung dengan hebatnya. Mereka ingin membantu, namun takut melukai Naruto yang sudah sempat menolong mereka. Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai hanya bisa tertegun melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Walau sedikit terhalang oleh kabut, mereka bisa melihat persis pertarungan kedua buronan tersebut. Berbeda dengan sparring yang biasa mereka lakukan, pertarungan dua buronan itu sangat berbeda dengan pertarungan yang biasa mereka kenal.

Tidak ada guru yang akan menolong, tidak ada peraturan, tidak ada rasa sportivitas, tidak ada tim medis, yang ada dalam pertarungan kedua orang itu hanyalah keinginan saling membunuh dan penyerangan tanpa ampun. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat pertarungan seperti ini dan mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Di sisi lain Naruto sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk melepaskan diri dari serangan beruntun milik Zabuza. Setiap serangan mengarah ke titik vital dan jika dia lengah, maka akibatnya akan fatal.

 _'Serangan Zabuza terdiri dari serangkaian tebasan dan tusukan yang mengarah ke titik vital, kecepatan serangannya lebih cepat ketika tidak menggunakan pedang besarnya itu, jika aku mencoba melompat mundur tanpa mengalihkan perhatian Zabuza, akan muncul jeda dan Zabuza akan memanfaatkan jeda tersebut untuk menebas atau menusukku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Pikir Naruto matang-matang,ketika Naruto melihat Zabuza mulai mencoba menusuk perutnya. Naruro bergerak ke samping untuk menghindari tusukan dan merunduk ketika melihat tangan milik Zabuza yang satunya akan menebas kepalanya. Naruto menyadari kalau Zabuza tidak sedikitpun menjauh dari pedang besarnya. Hal itu membuat Naruto mendapatkan ide.

KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG!

Serangan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi, Zabuza yang mulai kesulitan mulai mundur untuk mendekati pedang besarnya. Ketika sudah semakin dekat dengan _kubikiri bocho_ miliknya, Zabuza melihat celah kosong di Naruto walau hanya 2 detik. Namun jeda 2 detik itu cukup bagi Zabuza untuk menyerang.

ZRASH!

"URK!"

Zabuza ternyata melepas salah satu pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya dan memegang gagang pedang besar miliknya dan menebas Naruto secara diagonal dari bawah ke atas. Serangan itu sedikit mengenai Naruto karena Naruto sempat melompat mundur. Walau tidak terlihat, Zabuza dapat merasakan kalau Naruto sedang meringis kesakitan. Ketika Naruto selesai melompat, Zabuza langsung mengejar Naruto sambil membawa pedangnya.

WUSH!

Melihat Zabuza mengejar, Naruto langsung melompat mundur namun Zabuza berhasil memotong jarak.

"MATILAH KAU BOCAH!" Zabuza mulai menebas Naruto sebelum akhirnya berhenti sejenak karena instingnya mengatakan kalau dia dalam keadaan bahaya.

SYAT!

Menma yang melihat kakaknya dalam keadaan bahaya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya dan melempar benda kecil itu kearah Zabuza .

Disisi lain,dengan cepat Naruto sekali lagi melompat mundur kali ini lompatannya semakin jauh karena kedua kaki dialiri chakra

Waktu seakan berhenti bagi Zabuza. Barang yang dilempar Menma terlihat sekarang di depan mata Zabuza. Barang tersebut adalah granat yang sudah diaktifkan dan siap meledak.

"SI-"

BLLAAARR!

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi. Naruto berhasil menghindari ledakan dan kembali ke posisi yang tidak jauh dari Kakashi. Karena ledakan tersebut menghasilkan angin yang cukup kuat, kabut menjadi hilang membuat Tazuna dan tim Kakashi bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang. Ketika asap sudah menghilang, terlihat Zabuza yang melindungi dirinya dari ledakan di saat terakhir dengan melompat mundur sambil melindungi tubuhnya dengan pedang. Sebagian badan Zabuza luka-luka dan bagian kiri badan Zabuza terbakar cukup parah. Zabuza menatap Naruto kemarahan yang besar.

"KAU!"

Zabuza berteriak dengan keras kepada Naruto disertai dengan gertakan gigi.

Jubah Naruto sedikit hangus dan ada sedikit luka sayat di tubuhnya namun itu hanyalah harga yang sedikit untuk membuat dirinya lolos dari maut.

"Terimakasih Menma." Naruto berterimakasih pada Menma dengan suara yang dibuat sedikit lebih keras.

Menma yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung tersenyum senang.

' _Wua...ini pertama kalinya Nii-san berterimakasih kepadaku. Aku benar benar beruntung hari ini. Haa..." Menma menangis terharu dalam hati._

Menma kemudian berteriak dengan lantang dan percaya diri pada Naruto.

"TENANG SAJA NII, TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN SATU ORANG PUN MELUKAIMU! HEHE. "

Naruto hanya menatap Menma tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin adiknya ini begitu senang hanya karena ucapan terimakasih darinya.

Naruto berhenti menatap Menma dan kembali menatap tajam Zabuza.

Inilah akhir Zabuza, badannya luka-luka, badan bagian kirinya terbakar, mengurangi ruang gerak Zabuza. Dengan kunai masih dipegang di tangan kiri, Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk meminjam pistol Menma.

"Menma,pistol mu."

Menma menyerahkan salah satu pistol miliknya ketangan kanan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan santai keposisi Zabuza dengan tangan kiri membawa kunai dan tangan kanan membawa pistol gold Menma, _gorudo._

"Menyerahlah Zabuza, kau sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Kalau kau terus memperpanjang pertarungan ini,kau akan mati."

Naruto berucap santai dan mulai mulai mendekati Zabuza yang duduk tak berdaya. Naruto mulai mengisi pistol ditangan kanannya dengan peluru menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan kunai yang tadi berada ditangan kiri Naruto,kini sudah ia masukan kedalam kantung senjata di celananya.

"Hah...hah...,kau menghinaku bocah! Harga diriku akan terinjak injak jika aku menyerah kepadamu, hah... Hah... terlebih lagi aku akan tetap mati walaupun aku menyerah kepada kalian,lagi pula aku lebih memilih mati ditanganmu dari pada harus lari dari pertarungan Ini."

Zabuza membalas dengan nafas terengah engah, tangan kanan Zabuza memegangi bahu kirinya yang terbakar karena ledakan granat Menma.

Naruto melihat sejenak ke mata Zabuza. Walaupun kedua mata itu terlihat penuh dengan amarah, Naruto juga melihat kedua mata itu dipenuhi rasa hormat kepadanya. Zabuza masih memegang pedang miliknya dengan erat di tangan kanannya, seakan tidak ingin berpisah. Seandainya dia melepas pedangnya dan kabur usai ledakan terjadi, dia bisa saja selamat walaupun kemungkinannya kecil.

 _'Harga diri seorang pendekar pedang ya...tidak kusangka aku akan menemukan itu di dalam buronan seperti dia.' Lalu Naruto mulai menarik pelatuk._

'"Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura menghentikan Naruto menekan pelatuknya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bunuh dia, kau dilarang untuk membunuh buronan, kau seharusnya menangkap dia dan menyerahkannya ke kepolisian!" Sakura memprotes.

"Hal itu hanya berlaku untuk aparat keamanan dan mercenary yang terikat dengan pemerintah. Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Lagipula, mengingat reputasinya, dia bisa kabur dari penjara atau membunuhmu ketika kau lengah. Dan juga yang terpenting aku melakukan ini untuk harga kepalanya." Naruto menjelaskan pada Sakura.

"Akuma-san, kami berhutang budi pada anda, tapi aku sarankan turunkan senjatamu dan biarkan kami menangkapnya." Kakashi mencoba berkompromi dengan Naruto.

Naruto tampak memikirkan perkataan Kakashi, disisi lain Menma yang melihat kakaknya mulai bingung dan terpengaruh perkataan tim Kakashi angkat bicara.

"Oi oi, jangan mencoba mempengaruhi kakakku, lagi pula Zabuza adalah target kami!" Menma memprotes omongan Kakashi karena merasa uangnya akan hilang.

"Tapi kalian tidak boleh membunuh penjahat, kalian harusnya menyerahkan penjahat itu kepada kami! " balas Sasuke menanggapi perkataan Menma.

Menma tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke, dia kembali membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan nada yang naik satu oktav. Kali ini perkataan Menma disertai dengan pedang yang diacungkan kearah Sasuke.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kami jual kepasar gelap huh? Apa kepalamu saja Uchiha?" tanya Menma dengan tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke.

Perkataan Menma sukses membuat Sasuke bungkam, dia tak berani menjawab pertanyaan Menma. Wajah Sasuke terlihat pucat dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Sasuke yang merasa sudah _diskack mat,_ memilih memalingkan muka dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Menma.

Sai yang sedari tadi diam hanya menggeleng melihat Sasuke.

' _Seharusnya jangan kau halangi dia Sasuke, kau bisa saja mati nanti.' Batin Sai yang merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini._

"Ck sudahlah nii, biar aku yang menyelasaikan semua ini." Kata Menma pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab, dia tahu kalau sudah seperti ini adiknya tidak akan bisa dihentikan.

Menma berjalan mendekati Zabuza, ditangan kanan Menma terlihat sebuah pistol berwarna silver digenggamannya. Menma mengangkat pistol miliknya setinggi dada dan mulai mengisi pistol silver itu dengan peluru menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Setelah jarak dirinya dan Zabuza tinggal 5 meter Menma berhenti berjalan dan megarahkan moncong pistolnya kejantung Zabuza.

"Ada kata kata terakhir Momochi Zabuza?" tanya Menma dengan nada datar.

"Heh, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku bocah!" Ucap Zabuza dengan santai seakan tidak ada rasa takut akan kematian yang sebentar lagi ia rasakan.

Kata kata Zabuza membuat Menma semakin marah. Menma menggertakan giginya dibalik topeng yang ia kenakan.

"Cih SELAMAT TINGGAL ZABUZA." Kata Menma kemudian menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

DOR!

Ketika peluru ditembakan,terdengar suara bersamaan dengan lepasnya peluru.

Ice Block!

Sebuah dinding es muncul secara tiba tiba didepan Zabuza, dinding itu membuat peluru yang ditembakan Menma terpental dan jatuh ketanah. Zabuza memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk meraih pedang besarnya dan meloncat mundur mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari Menma.

"CK, SIAPA LAGI?! "

Menma berteriak dengan keras entah kepada siapa. Menma memperhatikan sekitar mencoba mencari orang yang sudah menghalanginya. Pandangan Menma terhenti pada sosok yang berdirii diatas dahan sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri.

Disana terlihat sosok menggunakan pakaian hijau lumut, bergaris leher penyu sweater dan rok terpisah dalam pencocokan warna yang membungkuk berlutut,ia mengenakan kimono pendek hijau kebiruan dengan tepi putih, dan di pinggang ada obi warna coklat kehijauan, dalam kain yang sama sebagai sweater, dengan jejak berpohon. Dan jangan lupa sebuah topeng putih yang menutupi wajah sosok misterius itu.

"KAU, BERANINYA KAU MENGHALANGIKU HAH! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU HAH! " Menma berteriak dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Aku tidak peduli siapapun kau, yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Zabuza-san!" sosok misterius itu berkata pada Menma dengan suara yang terdengar naik satu oktav. Dari suaranya terdengar kalau sosok itu seorang wanita.

"CK DASAR PENGGANGGU!" Menma berteriak kepada sosok itu kemudian menembakinya dengan pistol miliknya secara membabi buta.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

DOR DOR DOR

Delapan peluru melesat kearah sosok yang berada diatas pohon itu. Saat peluru peluru Menma semakin dekat, tiba tiba saja sebuah dinding es kembali muncul menghalangi serangan Menma. Semua peluru yang ditembakan Menma terpental dan jatuh berhamburan ketanah.

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan? Kalau hanya seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku."

Bagi Menma kata kata orang misterius itu terdengar sebuah hinaan ditelinganya.

Menma menggertakan giginya dengan keras karena merasa dihina.

"KAU!"

Orang itu tidak perduli dengan perkataan Menma dan langsung melompat keposisi Zabuza.

"Haku, terimakasih." Ucap Zabuza pelan saat sosok bernama Haku itu sudah berada disampingnya.

"Sudahlah Zabuza-san, itu tidak seberapa, ini makanlah." Balas Haku dengan lembut kemudian menyerahakan sebuah pil kepada Zabuza.

Zabuza menerima pil itu kemudian menelan pil itu. Beberapa detik setelah pil itu masuk keperut Zabuza, semua luka Zabuza perlahan menghilang, bahkan tubuh bagian kirinya yang tadi terbakar kini mulai menjadi normal kembali.

Semua orang yang melihat hal itu terkejut bukan main, mereka menatap Zabuza tak percaya.

' _Jadi itu pil regenerasi yang dibuat dengan Healing Energy ya? Benar benar merepotkan.' batin Naruto._

' _Apa? Sialan,semua seranganku dan Naruto-ni tidak ada gunanya kalau begini.' Umpat Menma dalam hati._

Setelah merasa tubuhnya sudah sembuh, Zabuza mengangkat pedangnya dan berkata pada Haku.

"Baiklah Haku,mari kita tunjukan kemampuan kita pada mereka."

"Ha'i" jawab Haku kemudian mengeluakan beberapa jarum dari kantung senjatanya.

Naruto,Menma dan tim Kakashi kembali bersiaga. Meraka kembali fokus kepada lawan mereka yang terlihat sudah sembuh dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Menma yang terlihat kesal kini sudah kembali normal, dia kemudian berkata pada Zabuza.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai lagi Momochi Zabuza."

Dan sekali lagi, dansa kematian akan kembali terjadi.

X

X

 **To be Continue**

 **X**

 **X**

Selesai juga nih chapter, author mau ucapin terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca fict ini. Oo ya untuk chapter berikutnya author usahakan agar segera update.

Bagi yang ingin tanya tanya atau kasih tahu typo dan kritik/saran bisa review atau pm author.

Ok bagi yang mau fict ini tetap lanjut bisa memberikan semangat pada author melalui review.

Sekian terimakasih.


	4. The Final Battle

**Chapter 4 up**

– **||–**

 **Hallo minna kembali lagi dengan author rainkers disini hehe. Ok soal komentar readers yang minta alurnya dicepetin insyaallah udah author lakukan. Dan kalo soal kenapa banyak drama ya mungkin karena sifat Menma yang cerewet heh.**

 **Dan juga kalo ada yang mau tahu kenapa updatenya cepet, karena author lagi mod aja hehe.**

 **Check it out**

– **||–**

 **Genre: action, adventure, crime, fantasy,drama and etc.**

 **Pairing: no pairing/belum ada.**

 **Summary:**

 **Cerita dua bersaudara yang hidup bersama. Dua orang kakak dan adik,masalalu yang kelam telah membuat mereka menjadi penjahat dengan ranking S.**

– **||–**

 **Dont like dont read**

– **||–**

 **Happy reading**

 **X**

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

Naruto,Menma dan tim Kakashi kembali bersiaga. Meraka kembali fokus kepada lawan mereka yang terlihat sudah sembuh dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Menma yang terlihat kesal kini sudah kembali normal, dia kemudian berkata pada Zabuza.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai lagi Momochi Zabuza."

Dan sekali lagi, dansa kematian akan kembali terjadi.

 **Chapter 4: The Final Battle**

Naruto & Menma berhadapan dengan Zabuza & Haku, jarak mereka hanya sepuluh meter. Belum ada yang memulai pertarungan, semua masih diam,memikirkan strategi masing masing. Hening, itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

"Ayo nii, kau urus Zabuza aku akan mengurus orang bertopeng itu." Ucap Menma memecah keheningan yang ada, kemudian berlari mendekati Haku. Naruto hanya diam memandang datar Zabuza.

"Ada apa bocah? Ayo kita mulai lagi dansa kematian kita!"

Zabuza kemudian berlari dan melompat menerjang Naruto, pedangnya ia angkat bermaksud untuk menebas Naruto dari atas kebawah. Naruto memandang Zabuza sejenak, kemudian melompat mundur menghindari serangan Zabuza.

"Kenapa denganmu bocah? Apa kau takut sehingga tidak membalas seranganku hah?" Zabuza mencoba memancing emosi Naruto dengan mengolok ngoloknya.

"Bukan, aku hanya bingung, partnermu menggunakan es, seingatku tidak ada element es didunia ini." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Hahaha, kukira kau pintar, ternyata tidak sama sekali. Haku adalah pemakan _Hie Hie no Mi_ (ice ice fruit), jadi dia bisa mengendalikan es sesuka hatinya." Jelas Zabuza dengan tawa jahatnya.

"Oo.. "

"Baiklah kita mulai saja bocah! "

Zabuza kemudian kembali melompat menerjang Naruto ,kali ini Naruto tidak menghindar, dia menangkis serangan Zabuza dengan kunainya.

TRANG!

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan _goth knife_ miliknya dari dalam jubah menggunakan tangan kirinya. Naruto menusukan pisau itu kedada Zabuza, Zabuza yang menyadari hal itu segera melompat mundur menjauh dari Naruto.

"Sekarang siapa yang hanya bisa menghindar?" sindir Naruto pada Zabuza.

"Cih, jangan senang dulu bocah! " Zabuza kemudian membentuk segel ditangannya.

Water element: Giant Waterfall!

Muncul gelombang air besar dari belakang Zabuza, gelombang air itu mengarah pada Naruto. Kakashi yang melihat gelombang besar datang segera menginstruksikan pada muridnya untuk segera menghindar.

"Semuanya cepat naik keatas kopohon! " perintah Kakashi pada timnya.

"Ha'i."

Sasuke,Sakura dan Sai segera melompat keatas pohon, sedangkan Kakashi menarik Tazuna kemudian juga ikut naik keatas pohon. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam ditempat, dia sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Haha ada apa denganmu bocah? Apa kau takut dan tidak bisa bergerak hah? Hahaha. " hina Zabuza.

Ketika gelombang besar mulai mendekat,dari tubuh Naruto perlahan keluar chakra merah yang melindungi tubuhnya, chakra itu seperti membentuk sosok seekor rubah. Entah karena panas chakra Naruto atau apa, gelombang besar itu hanya melewati Naruto begitu saja dan tidak menerjang Naruto sama sekali.

"APA? " Zabuza berteriak kaget melihat serangannya gagal.

Tim Kakashi yang berada diatas pohon hanya bisa melongo melihat hal itu terjadi, bahkan Kakashi sendiri juga, ya walaupun itu tidak terlihat karena wajahnya tertutup masker.

Disisi lain Menma sedang bertarung dengan partner Zabuza, Haku.

"Heh sampai kapan kau akan terus diam?" tanya Menma.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku mulai." Jawab Haku yang teedengar lembut tanpa ada ancaman sama sekali.

' _Suaranya seperti wanita?' batin Menma._

Ice Mirror Prison!

KRAK KRAK KRAK

Muncul banyak cermin es yang membentuk sebuah kurungan. Menma terkejut sekaligus bertanya tanya dalam hati, dia bingung, dia belum pernah melihat teknik seperti ini sebelumnya.

' _Teknik aneh apa ini? Has, sudahlah, aku fokus saja.'_

Haku kemudian masuk kesalah satu cermin, kemudian Haku membuat segel dengan kedua tangannya.

Thousand Fliying Water Needles of Death!

KRAK KRAK KRAK

Tiba tiba muncul ratusan, tidak ribuan jarum es dari cermin cermin Haku. Jarum jarum itu melayang diudara dengan moncong mengarah pada Menma.

Menma langsung berubah posisi menjadi posisi bertahan kemudian dia mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Mati kau!" teriak Haku.

SWUZ SWUZ SWUZ

Separuh jarum itu melesat kearah Menma dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menma segera mengangkat pedangnya dan memutarnya seperti baling baling helikopter.

TRING TRING TRING TRING

Terjadi benturan antara pedang Menma dengan jarum jarum Haku. Menma berhasil menahan sebagian jarum Haku, tapi beberapa jarum berhasil melukai tubuh Menma.

"Bagus juga pertahananmu, tapi kita lihat sampai kapan kau akan bisa bertahan."

Haku kembali mengarahkan jarum yang tersisa untuk menyerang Menma lagi. Kali ini lebih banyak dan lebih cepat.

SWUZ SWUZ SWUZ SWUZ

Menma berdecak kecil melihat semakin banyak jarum yang menyerangnya, dia kemudian melompat mundur mencoba menghindari kumpulan jarum itu. Tapi sayang tidak ada gunanya, jarum jarum itu tidak menabrak tanah tapi malah mengejar Menma. Menma berlari dengan kencang menghindari kumpulan jarum yang mengejarnya.

' _Kuso, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Menma panik sambil terus berlari._

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, didalam kurungan es ini kau tidak bisa pergi kemana mana." Kata Haku yang masih didalam cermin.

Menma tidak peduli dengan kata kata Haku dan terus berlari tanpa arah, dia mencoba memikirkan cara agar bisa lolos dari situasi ini.

"Baiklah, akan segera aku akhiri saja, lagi pula aku harus segera membantu Zabuza-san." Ucap Haku datar kemudian kembali membentuk segel tangan.

Certain Kill Ice Spears!

Tiba tiba dari dalam tanah muncul tombak tombak es yang cukup besar, tombak es itu menghalangi jalan Menma untuk berlari.

ZLEB ZLEB ZLEB

"Argh..! "

Menma berteriak kesakitan. Ratusan jarum menancap ditubuh Menma,Menma tersungkur ditanah dengan tubuh terluka parah, pakaiannya berlubang disana sini, dan darah yang mulai mengalir dari luka ditubuhnya.

"Hn, masih bisa bertahan rupanya." Kata Haku datar.

"Cu-CUKUP! AKU AKAN SERIUS SEKARANG!" teriak Menma yang terdengar penuh emosi.

Menma mulai berdiri dengan bantuan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencabut jarum jarum Haku dari tubuhnya. Menma kini menatap Haku dengan tatapan sedingin es. Mata biru yang biasanya terlihat cerah dan hangat kini berubah menjadi kelam dan menakutkan, aura membunuh yang kuat keluar dari tubuhnya. Menma kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya didepan dada.

Spiralling Ring!

Seketika itu, muncul kumpulan particle di telapak tangan Menma, particle itu membentuk sebuah bola kecil yang dikelilingi oleh cincin. Melihat hal itu, Haku kembali keposisi siaga.

"Kita lihat, apa kau bisa menahan seranganku." kata Menma datar.

Menma kemudian melemparkan bola particle ditangannya kearah Haku.

SWUZZ...

Bola particle itu melesat dengan cepat keposisi Haku, Haku tidak diam saja melihat serangan Menma, dia membentuk sebuah segel tangan.

Ice Block!

KRAK KRAK ZRASH

Haku mencoba menghentikan serangan Menma, tapi tak ada gunanya,dinding es yang ia buat meleleh karena panas bola particle Menma.

Bola particle itu semakin dekat, Haku mencoba melompat keluar dari cerminnya, tapi terlambat.

BLARRR!

Bola itu meledak begitu mengenai salah satu cermin Haku dan membuat semua cermin Haku pecah dan hancur berkeping keping. Sementara Haku sendiri terpental dan jatuh didepan Menma.

"Sudah selesai hm?" tanya Menma masih dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Haku tidak menjawab, dia hanya memegangi tubuh bagian kanannya yang terbakar karena ledakan tadi.

xxXxx

Sementara itu, Naruto sedang bertarung dengan Zabuza. Pertarungan tampak berjalan seimbang, keduanya masih bisa berdiri dan belum ada yang terluka parah.

"Kau hebat juga bocah." Puji Zabuza pada Naruto .

"Jangan memuji lawanmu Zabuza, itu menunjukan kalau dirimu lemah." Balas Naruto datar.

"Ck, sombong sekali kau."

Zabuza kemudian berlari kearah Naruto dan melompat menerjang Naruto, dia mencoba menebas Naruto dari kiri kanan. Naruto segera mengeluarkan kunai dan menangkis serangan Zabuza menggunakan tangan kanannya, Naruto yang melihat sebuah kesempatan, membuat sebuah pusaran angin kecil ditangan kirinya, Naruto melesatkan pusaran itu keperut Zabuza.

Rasengan!

Menyadari ada bahaya, Zabuza segera menggunakan _kubikiri bocho_ miliknya untuk menahan serangan Naruto.

DUASH

Zabuza terpental jauh kebelakang, pedangnya tak mampu menahan kuatnya serangan Naruto. Tubuhnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena luka lecet yang ia alami.

Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Zabuza yang mendengar suara dari belakang tubuhnya segera berbalik dan melompat, ternyata Kakashi sudah berada dibelakangnya, entah sejak kapan itu terjadi. Disana Kakashi terlihat menempatkan telapak tangannya diatas sebuah gulungan kertas.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kaka-"

Perkataan Zabuza terhenti karena merasakan sesuatu menggigit tubuhnya, ternyata lima ekor anjing telah menggigit kaki, tangan, dan kepala Zabuza, anjing anjing itu mengunci pergerakan Zabuza dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Sementara itu Haku juga tengah terpojok, tubuhnya sudah terluka parah dan hampir tak bisa digerakan. Menma mengangkat Haku kasar dan mencekik leher Haku.

"Ada kata kata terakhir teman? " tanya Menma dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Mungkin aku akan mati, tapi tidak ditanganmu. " jawab Haku yang terdengar sudah sangat lemas.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Sudah jelas kalau ka-"

WUSH

Perkataan Menma terhenti, Haku tiba tiba menghilang dari hadapannya. Menma hanya bisa melongo dibalik topengnya.

 **Kembali ke Zabuza**

"Maaf akuma-san, sepertinya aku yang akan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. " kata Kakashi datar kemudian memunculkan kumpulan chakra petir ditangan kirinya.

Zabuza hanya berdecih kecil melihat Kakashi mengeluarkan tekniknya.

"Sepertinya aku akan mati hari ini." Ucap Zabuza yang terdengar tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun menghadapi kematian.

Kakashi hanya memandang datar Zabuza kemudian berlari kearahnya.

Raikiri!

Terdengar suara lompatan bersamaan dengan kata kata Kakashi.

SET

ZLEBB

Tangan kiri Kakashi menembus dada kiri dan menghancurkan jantung, tapi bukan jantung Zabuza, melainkan sosok Haku yang melindungi Zabuza dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya. Mata Kakashi terbelakak lebar, begitu juga dengan Naruto, Zabuza dan tim Kakashi yang melihat hal itu.

Topeng Haku terjatuh memperlihatkan wajah cantik yang dinodai oleh darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

' _Seorang wanita? Bagaimana mungkin?' batin Kakashi._

' _Apa? jadi dia seorang wanita.' batin Naruto._

"Haku, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku? " tanya Zabuza masih dengan wajah kaget.

"Bagiku, Zabuza-san adalah alasanku hidup, dan melindungi Zabuza-san adalah tugas dan tanggungjawab bagiku-"

Ahog..

Perkataan Haku terhenti karena mulutnya muntah darah, dia kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan maafkan aku,karena selalu merepotkanmu Zabuza-san dan terimakasih karena telah memberiku semangat hidup, selamat tinggal Zabuza-san, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

Selesai berkata, Haku menutup mata dan tubuhnya jatuh ketanah. Zabuza masih terbelakak tak percaya melihat partnernya mati melindungi dirinya.

Kakashi melompat mundur sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menatap tubuh Haku datar.

Dari seberang sungai terlihat segerombolan orang membawa senjata berlari menuju posisi Naruto, orang orang itu berhenti tak jauh dari posisi Naruto.

"Hoi lihat itu orang yang membunuh Gato-sama, dan lihat itu Zabuza, dia tak mampu menyelesaikan tugasnya! " teriak salah seorang digerombolan itu.

"Haha, ya benar dan lihat wanita bodoh itu sudah mati, Hahaha." Salah satu orang lagi kembali berteriak menghina Zabuza.

Zabuza yang mendengar Haku dihina langsung naik darah, matanya berubah menjadi penuh amarah. Dia menatap gerombolan orang itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Oi bocah,pinjamkan kunaimu. " kata Zabuza datar.

Naruto tak menjawab, dia hanya melemparkan kunainya kepada Zabuza. Zabuza menangkap kunai itu dengan mulutnya, karena tangannya tak bisa digerakan karena gigitan anjing anjing Kakashi tadi.

WUSH

Zabuza melesat kegerombolan orang itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, Zabuza membunuh satu persatu orang orang itu dengan kunai dimulutnya.

"Oi apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat bunuh dia, diakan hanya satu orang!" teriak salah satu orang disana.

Zabuza terus maju kedepan,meskipun tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan senjata yang menancap dipunggungnya.

' _Tinggal satu orang lagi.' Batin Zabuza._

ZRASH..

Orang itu mati karena tebasan Zabuza. Zabuza yang merasa tugasnya sudah selesai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketanah. Dia melirik Haku sesaat.

"Bocah, bisa kau dekatkan aku dengan Haku." Kata Zabuza pada Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berjalan santai keposisi Zabuza, dia mengambil kunai miliknya yang terjatuh kemudian mengangkat tubuh Zabuza dengan kedua tangan dan membawanya mendekati Haku, Naruto meletakan tubuh Zabuza disamping Haku.

Zabuza sedikit tersenyum saat memandang wajah Haku, walaupun Haku sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Zabuza kemudian memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

' _Selamat jalan, Zabuza.' Batin Naruto._

Menma berjalan santai mendekati Naruto dengan sedikit bersiul, ya meskipun itu tak terdengar.

"Nii, kau sudah selesai ya? Aku juga su-" perkataan Menma terhenti karena kaget saat melihat Haku sudah terbaring tak bernyawa dihadapannya.

"Nii, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? " lanjut Menma.

"Sudahlah Menma, ayo kita segera pergi. " balas Naruto datar.

"Hm..baiklah, lalu mereka? " kata Menma dengan menatap tim Kakashi.

"Biarkan saja, o ya kita tidak akan menjual Zabuza dan partnernya, kita akan mengubur mereka. " kata Naruto pelan.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan uang kita? " protes Menma.

"Apa mata hatimu sudah dubutakan oleh uang heh? " bukan menjawab Naruto malah balik bertanya.

Menma yang tidak tahu maksud kakaknya hanya diam dan menurut, dia sudah lelah dan tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan kakaknya.

"Ayo! "

Menma mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

WUSH

Mereka menghilang menggunakan _shunsin no jutsu_ dengan membawa jasad Zabuza dan Haku untuk dimakamkan. Kakashi yang melihat musuh musuhnya sudah pergi, menyuruh muridnya untuk turun dari atas pohon.

"Yosh sepertinya sudah selesai, kalian semua cepat turun dan kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Kata Kakashi dengan nafas lega.

"Ha'i."

Mereka turun dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Nami no Kuni.

–||–

Sudah seminggu sejak pertarungan Demon Brothers dengan Zabuza. Naruto dan Menma terlihat sedang berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Mereka berhenti disebuah gerbang besar yang merupakan pintu masuk utama Amegakure.

Amegakure adalah sebuah kota kecil disebuah pulau, kota ini merupakan wilayah kekuasaan seorang kriminal SS Class, yaitu _Sanshuo no Hanzo,_ karena itu kota ini penuh dengan penjahat B Class keatas. Kota ini juga merupakan markas tersembunyi organisasi kriminal paling berbahaya didunia, Akatsuki. Dikota ini hanya ada dua peraturan,yaitu satu, dilarang saling membunuh didalam kota dan yang kedua jika ada penyerangan dikota, semua orang disana harus bersedia membantu mempertahankan Amegakure.

Menma dan Naruto sudah memasuki kota, mereka kini sedang berada disebuah toko, toko itu bernama Kakuzu Black Market. Seperti namanya, tempat ini adalah sebuah pasar gelap kecil yang dimiliki oleh salah satu anggota Akatsuki, Kakuzu.

"Selamat datang Naruto, Menma." Sapa seseorang yang berada di belakang sebuah meja panjang, orang itu memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah dan penutup wajah, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu sendiri.

"Yo Kakuzu." Jawab Menma dengan melambaikan tangan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan terus berjalan menghampiri Kakuzu.

"Kali ini siapa yang kalian bawa? " tanya Kakuzu saat Menma dan Naruto sudah duduk dikursi didepannya.

"Ini kau lihat saja sendiri." Menma kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kantung jenazah pada Kakuzu.

Kakuzu segera membuka kantung jenazah itu, ia mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat isi didalamnya.

"Hanya ini yang kalian bawa? " tanya Kakuzu bingung.

"Ya hanya itu,sekarang cepat berikan uangnya. " kata Menma yang terlihat tidak sabar.

"Ya baiklah." Kakuzu kemudian memasukan kantung jenazah itu kedalam sebuah loker dan ia mengambil kantung berisi uang untuk Menma.

"Ini dua juta exxot. "

"Ya terimakasih. " jawab Menma datar kemudian mulai menghitung uang itu.

"Hoi Menma kau tidak lupakan, komisiku? "tanya Kakuzu pelan.

"Ck, dasar rentenir laknat, kau tidak lihat ini hanya dua juta, kalai kau meminta komisimu kami tidak akan kebagian baka!" Menma menjawab dengan kesal.

"Haha, jangan marah begitu Menma, o ya Naruto, kau dicari oleh Yahiko, kudengar dia ingin bicara penting denganmu." Ucap Kakuzu pada Naruto.

"Oo dimana dia sekarang? " tanya Naruto datar.

"Ditempat biasa, menara tertinggi. " jawab Kakuzu yang mengambil uang dari kantung dan mulai menghitungnya.

"Aku mengerti, Menma kau ikut tidak?" tanya Naruto melirik Menma yang masih sibuk menghitung uang.

"Ya baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar menuju menara tertinggi.

xxXxx

Naruto kini sudah sampai dipuncak menara, tepatnya didepan sebuah pintu dipuncak menara.

KRIETT...

Naruto membuka pintu dan memasuki sebuah ruangan, disana terdapat satu orang dengan rambut orange sedang duduk diatas kursi.

"Naruto." Sapa orang itu.

"Yahiko, dimana yang lain? " tanya Naruto pada orang bernama Yahiko itu. Kemudian mulai berjalan menghampiri Yahiko.

"Mereka sedang dalam misi." Jawab Yahiko singkat.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? " Naruto langsung to the point tanpa basa basi.

"Duduklah dulu Naruto."

Naruto duduk dikursi didepan Yahiko.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah... Lepaskan topengmu dulu, kau tahu disini tidak ada orang selain kita." Jawab Yahiko tenang.

Naruto melepas topeng rubahnya dan meletakan topeng itu dimeja didepannya.

"Jadi?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu dan Menma, Naruto. " jawab Yahiko.

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa? " Naruto kembali bertanya pada Yahiko.

"Kau tahu, kudengar pemerintah sedang membuat rencana penyerangan besar besaran ke Amegakure, dan tempat pembuatan rencana itu bukan di White House, tapi di Hidden Leaf Academy, jadi aku ingin kau dan Menma menyusup kesana dan menyelidiki benar atau tidak informasi itu." Jelas Yahiko panjang lebar.

"Hm." Naruto hanya mengangguk ngangguk mendengar penjelasan Yahiko.

"Lalu bagaimana kami masuk kesana? Dan berapa lama kamk harus melakukan itu?" lanjut Naruto.

"Soal itu, kalian akan menyamar menjadi siswa disana dan untuk waktunya mungkim sekitar lima atau enam bulan." Jawab Yahiko.

"Bagaimana cara kita berkomunikasi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gunakan cincin ini,cincin ini dipakai oleh semua anggota Akatsuki,jadi kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan kami semua atau meminta bantuan jika kau perlu." Jelas Yahiko kemudian memberikan sebuah cincin berwarna kuning orange kepada Naruto.

"Ya aku mengerti, tapi identitas kami? " lagi lagi Naruto bertanya.

"Tenang saja,menurut informasi dari Zetsu,hanya Akatsuki yang mengetahui identitas dan wajah asli kalian,jadi kalian aman." Yahiko kembali menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"Ya,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kata Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ya,dan hati hati Naruto." Balas Yahiko saat Naruto akan membuka pintu keluar.

"Ha." Jawab Naruto singkat sebelum akhirnya benar benar menghilang dibalik pintu itu.

Dan petualangan baru Naruto kembali dimulai.

– **||–**

 **To be Continue**

– **||–**

Halo readers, gimana? Bagus gak?

Oo ya author mau minta maaf jika pertarungan Zabuza dan Naruto terlalu lama dan membosankan, ya soalnya author sendiri juga bingung hehe.

Dan lagi seperti biasa author minta kritik dan saran untuk chapter ini dan saran untuk chapter selanjutnya. Dan lagi, jika ada typo dichapter diatas harap lapor pada author ya, soalnya nih chap Cuma author baca sekilas terus author publish.

OK JANGAN LUPA REVIEW

Thanks for Reading my Story


	5. The First Day

**®CHAPTER 5 UP!®**

 **N/A: hallo guys, kembali lagi dengan author yang gaje ini hehe :D. Chapter 5 udah up nih dan thanks buat yang udah baca and review chap kemarin. Dichap ini bakal menceritakan hari pertama NaruMenma di HLA.**

– **||–**

 **Naruto: Tell a Two Brothers**

 **Genre: action, adventure, crime, fantasy,drama,romance and etc.**

 **Pairing: ?**

 **Summary:**

 **Cerita dua bersaudara yang hidup bersama. Dua orang kakak dan adik,masalalu yang kelam telah membuat mereka menjadi penjahat dengan ranking S.**

– **||–**

 **Dont like dont read**

– **||–**

 **Happy reading**

X

 **Naruto: the Tell of Two Brothers**

 **By Rainkerz®**

– **||–**

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Ya,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kata Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ya,dan hati hati Naruto." Balas Yahiko saat Naruto akan membuka pintu keluar.

"Ha." Jawab Naruto singkat sebelum akhirnya benar benar menghilang dibalik pintu itu.

Dan petualangan baru Naruto kembali dimulai.

 **Chapter 5: the First Day**

Konohagakure, siapa yang tidak kenal negara ini, negara yang sangat populer karena meghasilkan para Elite Mercenery,dan hal ini tidak lepas dari peran penting Hidden Leaf Academy yang menjadi tempat mendidik para Mercenery tersebut. Yang mana juga merupakan Academy terbesar didunia.

Didepan Hidden Leaf Academy, tepatnya didepan gerbang sekolah, terdapat dua orang remaja sedang berdiri disana. Dua orang itu adalah Naruto dan Menma.

Mereka tampak tampil beda, Naruto dan Menma kini mengenakan sepasang sepatu hitam, celana hitam panjang, baju putih pendek yang dibiarkan keluar dengan lambang konoha dibagian lengan kirinya, dan jangan lupa, sebuah dasi hitam panjang juga mereka kenakan.

"Nii, jadi ini tempatnya? Besar sekali." tanya Menma yang takjub akan kemegahan Hidden Leaf Academy.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Jawab Naruto singkat, kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Menma didepan gerbang.

"Oi nii tunggu." Teriak Menma berlari mengejar Naruto yang sudah cukup jauh.

...xxXxx...

Naruto dan Menma kini berada didalam asrama, tepatnya didalam sebuah kamar diasrama itu.

Disekolah ini terdapat 3 asrama untuk masing masing kelas, yakni satu adalah Rookie Dorm yang digunakan oleh kelas satu atau kelas pertama, asrama ini dibagi lagi menjadi dua yaitu satu asrama untuk laki laki dan satu lagi untuk perempuan.

Yang kedua adalah Middle Dorm, asrama ini dipakai oleh murid murid kelas dua, disini juga terbagi menjadi asrama laki laki dan perempuan.

Yang terakhir adalah The Higgest Dorm yang merupakan tempat tinggal bagi kelas tiga atau kelas terakhir, seperti yang lainnya asrama ini juga terbagi menjadi asrama pria dan asrama wanita.

Dan sekarang, Naruto dan Menma berada di Rookie Dorm, mereka saat ini tengah memikirkan bagaimana melaksanakan rencana mereka.

"Jadi nii bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Menma yang berbaring diranjang diatas Naruto.

"Kita harus tahu dulu dimana kelas kita dan kemudian beradaptasi dan bersikap seperti murid pada umumnya. " jawab Naruto yang juga tengah berbaring diranjangnya sendiri.

"Oo aku megerti." Menma kemudian melompat dari ranjangnya dan mulai berjalan kepintu kamar.

"Menma jangan terburu buru." Kata Naruto yang membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap datar Menma.

"Ayolah nii..., kita harus segera memulai supaya cepat selesai."

"Has.. Baiklah, tapi jangan tunjukan kekuatanmu dan jangan bertindak bodoh, itu bisa membahayakan identitas kita dan misi ini, kau mengerti."

"Ya ya jangan khawatir, aku mengerti. " jawab Menma asal asalan, kemudian berjalan pergi.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah adiknya, kemudian berjalan mengekor Menma.

' _Kuharap kau serius dengan kata katamu.' Batin Naruto sebelum mengikuti Menma._

•

Lingkungan sekolah itu terlihat masih cukup ramai, ya karena jam pelajaran belum dimulai dan para murid masih asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing.

Dihalaman depan Hidden Leaf Academy terlihat Naruto dan Menma sedang berjalan bersama, mereka bak pinang dibelah dua karena memang wajah mereka sama, hanya warna rambutlah yang membedakan mereka.

Para murid yang melihat mereka berdua bingung karena belum pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya sekaligus kagum, yaa karena harus diakui mereka memang terlihat tampan mengenakan seragam sekolah Hidden Leaf Academy.

"Lihat lihat siapa itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka murid baru."

"Tapi mereka kembar dan tampan lagi."

"Ya kau benar mereka memang tampan."

Itulah bisikan para gadis yang melihat Naruto dan Menma, Naruto sendiri tidak peduli dengan semua itu dan terus fokus kejalanan yang sedang ia lalui, sedangakan Menma? Tahu sendirilah sifat Menma, dia dengan percaya dirinya membalas perkataan gadis gadis itu dengan senyuman dan cengiran, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat beberapa gadis terpesona dan blushing sendiri, bahkan ada juga yang sampai pingsan :v.

"Menma berhentilah tersenyum pada gadis gadis itu,fokuslah,tujuan kita disini adalah melaksanakan misi bukan menjadi playboy." Kata Naruto yang sudah mulai muak dengan tingkah adiknya.

"Kau iri ya nii... Bukankah kau juga mendengar bisikan mereka, mereka memuji kita tampan nii. Dan bukankah kau juga bisa melakukannya juga eh?" Jawab Menma masih dengan melempar senyum para gadis disana.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam itu." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Terserah kau saja nii, itu urusanmu sendiri, dan juga kemana sebenarnya kita akan pergi? Dari tadi kita terus memutari halaman ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja kepada Kakashi yang ada disana. " telunjuk Naruto menunjuk Kakashi yang berada 15 meter didepan mereka. Kakashi tampak tengah berbicara dengan salah satu murid.

Menma langsung menengok kearah yang ditunjuk Naruto dan berteriak kepada Kakashi yang ada disana.

"Oi Hata- e.. KAKASHI!"

Kakashi yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menoleh keasal suara, dan mendapati seorang murid yang tampak asing baginya tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Kakashi pun balas melambaikan tangan dan kembali berbicara dengan murid yang ada didekatnya.

Menma berdecak kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Ck dasar, kenapa dia malah bicara lagi bukannya meghampiri kita."

"Dimana mana orang yang butuh yang berusaha." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah super bosan karena mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Menma.

"Ya baiklah baiklah."

Balas Menma dengan sedikit kesal kemudian berjalan mendekati Kakashi diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Oi Kakashi kau dengar tidak dipanggil?" kata Menma seenaknya saat sudah cukup dekat dengan Kakashi.

"A.. wari.. wari.. Aku tidak dengar dan siapa kalian dan ada perlu apa memanggilku?" jawab Kakashi dengan tangan kanan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ano.. Dima-"

Perkataan Menma terhenti karena Naruto memotong perkataannya.

"Begini sensei, kami adalah murid baru dan kamj tidak tahu dimana kelas kami." Jelas Naruto dengan sangat rinci.

' _Sensei? Siapa yang mau memanggil orang ini sensei." Batin Menma yang sedang kesal._

"A.. Souka... jadi kalian murid baru itu." Jawab Kakashi yang kini mengerti siapa dan apa tujuan Naruto dan Menma.

"Ya sekar-"

KRINGG... KRINGG...

Perkataan Menma kembali terhenti, kali ini karena bel sekolah yang berbunyi memberitahu bahwa jam pelajaran telah dimulai.

' _ck, sialan.' Menma kembali berdecak kesal, kali ini dalam hati._

"Ya baiklah, karena jam pelajaran sudah mulai,ikuti aku akan kutunjukan kelas kalian."

Kakashi kemudian berjalan pergi diikuti Naruto,dan Menma yang masih terlihat kesal.

...xxXxx...

"Ya baiklah ini kelas kalian, aku akam bicara sebentar dengan guru yang mengajar, kalian tunggu dulu disini." Perintah Kakashi yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Menma.

Oo ya Naruto dan Menma kini berada didepan kelas yang terletak dilantai satu atau teoatnya kelas paling bawah karena memang mereka baru kelas pertama, dan juga sekolah ini terdiri dari tiga tingkat untuk kelasnya, dimana semakin keatas makin tinggi pula tingkatan kelas dan muridnya.

Kakashi yang sudah selesai bicara dengan guru yang mengajar berjalan keluar kelas, dia menghampiri Naruto dan Menma dan berkata pada mereka.

"Yosh.. Kalian tinggal menunggu nama kalian dipanggil saja."

Naruto dan Menma hanya mengangguk, Kakashi yang tugasnya disini sudah selesai, melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Naruto dan Menma.

 **Didalam kelas...**

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan ciri rambut coklat yang dikuncir dibagian belakangnya dan sebuah luka diwajah, kini tengah berdiri didepan kelas. Ya dialah wali kelas 1C, Umino Iruka

"Ya baiklah anak anak, aku punya pengumuman penting untuk kalian semua."

"Pengumuman apa sensei, seingatku tidak ada pengumuman pagi ini." Tanya seorang siswi yang diketahui bernama Ino.

"Ya kalian akan punya teman baru."

Kini giliran seorang siswa beralis tebal bertanya dengan penuh semangat, siapa lagi kalo bukan Lee.

"Sensei, dimana teman baru kita sensei? Akan kutunjukan semangatku pada mereka sensei!" Lee berkata dengan pose tangan mengepal dan muncul kobaran api dimatanya.

"Ya ya kalian akan segera tahu, baiklah kalian berdua silakan masuk."

SRET..

Pintu kelas 1C tergeser,semua mata mengarah pada dua sosok yang berdiri disana,kedua sosok yang tak lain adalah Naruto dan Menma berjalan menghampiri Iruka yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas. Semua murid diam terutama para siswi dikelas itu, mereka kembali membuat para gadis disini terpesona.

' _kyaa... tampannya.' teriak Ino dalam hati._

' _Wah,mereka setampan Sasuke-kun.' Batin seorang siswi bermahkota pink._

Sedangkan para pria dikelas itu memandang dengan tatapan berbeda beda, ada yang meremehkan dan ada juga yang tidak peduli.

' _kita lihat nanti apa mereka lebih kuat dariku.' Sasuke membatin._

' _Ck mendokusei'na.' Batin seorang siswa yang terlihat sedang tidur dengan kepala diletakan diatas meja._

"Baiklah, silakan perkenalkan diri kalian." perintah Iruka yang sudah duduk dikursinya.

"Baiklah... Namaku Uzumaki Menma...usiaku 17 tahun... Dan hal yang kusukai adalah uang...salam kenal!" Menma memperkenalkan diri dengan suara keras dan sangat percaya diri. Ditmabah dengan sebuah cengiran diakhir kalimatnya.

"SALAM KENAL MENMA-KUN!" jawab seluruh siswi disana secara bersamaan.

"Hm..kemudian yang satunya."

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar sebelum memulai acara perkenalannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto...umurku kalian tidak perlu tahu...dan tidak ada yang kusuka tapi banyak yang kubenci...salam kenal."

Berbeda dengan Menma yang berbicara dengan lantang dan keras,Naruto berbicara dengan datar dan tenang,ditambah dengan kedua tangan dimasukan kedalam saku, semakin menambah kesan tampan dan cool pada dirinya.

"SALAM KENAL NARUTO-KUN!" seluruh siswi kembali menjawab dengan kompak.

' _wah.. dia cool seperti Sasuke-kun." gadis bermahkota pink kembali membatin._

"Baiklah kalian boleh dudu-"

"TUNGGU SENSEI!"

Perkataan Iruka terhenti karena Lee yang berteriak dan maju kedepan menghampiri Naruto dan Menma disana.

"SALAM KENAL NARUTO-KUN,MENMA-KUN...NAMAKU ROCK LEE...MARI KITA BELAJAR DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" Lee kembali berteriak, kali ini pada Naruto dan Menma,walupun sebenarnya jaraknya hanya terpaut dua meter dari mereka.

Semua yang disana swetdrop melihat tingkah Lee,bahkan Naruto juga,tapi tidak ia perlihatkan agar kesan coolnya tidak hilang dihadapan teman temannya.

' _Ck, satu lagi yang merepotkan.' Naruto membatin._

"Sudah... Sudah Lee,kembali ketempat dudukmu dan kalian berdua bisa duduk sekarang."

"Ha'i sensei." Jawab Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya diikuti Menma yang mengekor dibelakang. Samar samar terdengar perkataan gadis gadis pada Naruto dan Menma.

'Duduk disini Naruto-kun.'

'Jangan jangan disini saja Naruto-kun,Menma-kun.'

Seperti biasa Naruto hanya diam dan tidak peduli dengan semua itu,dan Menma? Entah apa yang terjadi padanya,dia tidak seperti biasanya,dia hanya diam dan tidak peduli seperti Naruto. Mungkin masih swetdrop melihat tingkah laku Lee tadi :v .

Iruka yang melihat murid muridnya sudah tenang ,kembali memulai pelajaran seperti biasa.

"Baiklah anak anak,seperti biasa kita lakukan sparring terlebih dahulu, kita akan pergi ke Training Ground 8."

"Ha'i." Jawab semua murid serempak,oo maaf kita ralat semua murid kecuali Naruto,Sasuke dan murid yang sedang tertidur dimejanya.

Training Ground adalah tempat yang disediakan pihak sekolah untuk tempat berlatih dan menguji teknik dan jurus jurus para murid,disini ada banyak sekali Training Ground,mungkin sekitar 60 training ground. Setiap 20 training ground diperuntukan satu tingkatan kelas.

 **Training Ground 8**

Disana berkumpul murid murid yang sedang berlatih,tepatnya murid kelas 1C.

"Baiklah karena sensei ingin melihat kemampuan murid baru maka, pertandingan pertama adalah Uzumaki Naruto vs Akimichi Choji." Kata Iruka mengawali latihan hari ini.

Seorang laki laki bertubuh besar dan gemuk berdiri dan maju ketengah training ground. Dikedua pipinya terlihat garis melingkar yang membentuk sebuah obat nyamuk. Rambutnya coklat panjang dan dia mengenkan headbane konoha didahinya. Dia adalah lawan Naruto,Akimichi Choji.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ayo Naruto akulah lawanmu." Kata Choji dengan melemaskan otot otot tangannya. Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi,di lebih memilih berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan santai menuju posisi Choji.

Jarak keduanya sekarang hanya 5 meter.

Iruka yang melihat kedua muridnya sudah siap memberikan aba aba untuk memulai pertandingan.

' _Orang gendut itu pasti hancur kalau berhadapan dengan Naruto-ni." Batin Menma menatap tajam Choji._

" _Kelihatannya menarik,kita lihat seberapa kuat dia.' Sasuke membatin dengan tatapan tertuju pada Naruto._

"Baiklah...mulai!"

"Yosh... "

Choji kemudian melompat kearah Naruto dan berusaha menendang kepala Naruto.

SET

Naruto mengelak dengan mudah,menyadari serangannya meleset Choji menambahkan satu pukulan kearah Naruto. Tapi lagi lagi Naruto mnghindar dan melompat mundur.

"Kita lihat apa kau bisa menghindari yang satu ini." Kata Chouji dengan sebuah lompatan yang cukup tinggi.

A Large Hand!

Naruto mendengar sebuah suara dari atas segera mendongak untuk melihat, dia terkejut mendapati tangan kanan Choji yang membesar menjadi seukuran mobil dan tangan itu melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearahnya.

SET

BLAM!

Naruto berhasil menghindari pukulan Choji dengan melompat mundur,matanya menatap tanah yang dia pijak beberapa detik yang lalu,disana tercipta lubang yang cukup besar dengan diameter kira kira 1,5 meter.

' _Jadi dia tipe body system ya, bahaya jika aku terkena pukulan sekuat itu secara langsung, tulang rusukku bisa patah kalo hal itu terjadi.' Pikir Naruto._

Naruto bersiap untuk melompat dan memberi Choji serangan balasan,namun sebuah pemikiran muncul diotaknya _._

' _Kalau aku mengalahkan orang ini dan menunjukan kekuatanku,itu akan membuatku dikenal dan itu akan membuat perhatian para guru tertuju padaku, dan bisa bisa identitas kami dalam bahaya. Lebih baik aku mengalah saja.'_

Naruto kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas serangan Choji setelah berfikir matang matang,namun karena masih berfikir,Naruto terkena pukulan tangan besar Choji, meskipun dia menahan pukulan itu dengan kedua tangannya, dia masih terpental dan menabrak pohon dibelakangnya.

BRAKK!

Naruto sedikit kesulitan berdiri karena benturan yang begitu keras antara tubuhnya dengan pohon, dia mengusap sedikit darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia sedikit merasa sakit dikedua tangannya karena kuatnya pukulan Choji, meskipun itu disengaja tetap saja sakit.

' _Pukulannya memang sangat kuat.' Batin Naruto._

Iruka yang melihat kedua muridnya sudah mulai kelelahan memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertandingan kali ini.

"Yosh baiklah pertandingan pertama selesai,kalian boleh istirahat."

Naruto dan Choji pun mengangguk kemudian saling berjabat tangan sebelum kembali ketempat duduk masing masing.

"Wah sayang dia lemah, padahal dia tampan."

"Ya benar,sayang sekali."

"Hmm...tapi tak apalah,yang penting dia tampan."

Bisik bisik para siswi itu membuat kepala Menma panas,dia tidak terima jika kakaknya dijelekan seperti itu, meskipun Naruto orang yang dingin dan selalu menceramahinya tentang uang,tetap saja Naruto itu kakaknya.

"Ck,kukira dia kuat,ternyata...sama seperti yang lain...lemah."

Menma semakin bertambah marah saat mendengar hinaan dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dia berani bersumpah akan membuat mulut sombong Uchiha ini diam dan tak bisa berkata lagi.

' _Akan aku balas kau Uchiha sialan!' teriak Menma dalam hati._

"Baiklah,untuk pertandingan kedua adalah Uzumaki Menma vs Uchiha Sasuke."

Perkataan Iruka membuat wajah Menma langsung tersenyum puas, dia benar benar senang mendengar apa yang dikatakan senseinya barusan.

' _Binggo, aku benar benar sedang beruntung, kau lihat saja pembalasanku Uchiha.' Batin Menma._

Sasuke berjalan angkuh menuju lapangan pertandingan, lubang yang dibuat Choji tadi sudah menghilang dan tertutup kembali.

Hal ini karena, training ground ini,tidak semua training ground sudah dilapisi dengan Healing Energy milik sang kepala sekolah yang terkenal sangat hebat, sehingga apapun yang rusak atau terluka bisa pulih kembali selama masih berada didalam training ground.

Menma yang melihat lawannya sudah siap dilapangan pertandingan,segera berdiri dan menyusul Sasuke.

"Hei lihat,apa dia bisa mengalahkan Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana mungkin,Sasuke adalah murid terkuat dikelas kita...murid amatir seperti dia mana bisa mengalahkannya."

"Ya benar,dia pasti juga lemah seperti kembarannya."

Bisikan para siswa membuat Menma sangat marah, dia tidak marah karena dirinya dihina,tapi... Naruto...ya itulah penyebabnya, dia bersumpah akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menghina kakaknya itu, tapi untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa.

Sasuke dan Menma sudah siap,mereka saling berhadap hadapan dan saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Baik...kita mulai!"

Menma langsung menyerang Sasuke begitu pertandingan dimulai, memberinya pukulan dan tendangan secara bertubi tubi, tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk membalas.

Semua murid disana melongo tidak percaya, baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat Uchiha Sasuke terpojok, tak bisa menghindar apalagi membalas serangan.

Sementara Naruto hanya menepuk pelan jidatnya.

' _Dasar, apa dia tidak bisa sedikit berfikir tentang misi ini huh?' batin Naruto yang pusing memikirkan kelakuuan adiknya_

Serangan Menma semakin menjadi,Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa membalas serangan Menma, sebuah pukulan yang sangat cepat melesat kakepalanya, Sasuke reflek memghindar dan melompat mundur.

' _Bagus , sekarang kese-'._

DUAKH

BRUKK

Belum sempat selsesai berfikir, sebuah tendangan yang sangat keras dan cepat sudah berhasil menyerang kaki kiri Sasuke, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ditanah.

"Ukh.."

Sasuke sedikit meringis kesakitan saat mencoba berdiri, dia merasa tulang kakinya serasa retak dan ingin patah.

' _Ck kecepatan macam apa itu? Dan lagi, bagaimana mungkin tendangannya bisa sekuat ini?' batin Sasuke yang menatap tajam Menma._

Iruka yang sudah puas dengan pertandingan Menma dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertandingan.

"Baiklah cukup,latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini,kita kembali kekelas."

"Tunggu sensei, aku masih bisa." Protes Sasuke yang tidak terima, ya tentu saja, imagenya bisa hancur kalau dia kalah melawan murid baru, meskipun itu dalam latihan.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, lihatlah kakimu sudah pincang, lebih baik kau istirahat." Jawab Iruka kemudian berjalan pergi diikuti para muridnya. Sasuke hanya diam ditempat, dia mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakan giginya.

"Sial!" ucapnya pelan.

–||–

To be Continue

–||–

Wah akhirnya bisa update juga hehe, o ya author mau ucapin terimakasih yang udah baca dan mau review story ini, sebenarnya author gak mod buat chapter kali ini, tapi ya... Author buat aja untuk ngisi hari minggu hehe :D

O ya dan juga author minta maaf kalau chap kali ini gak sesuai sama bayangan dan harapan para readers, sekali lagi author minta maaf. Sekian saja.

Mind To Review?

•••••Thanks to Reading my Story•••••


	6. Let's Begin

**UPDATE CHAPTER 6**

•

 **Genre: action, adventure, crime, fantasy,drama,romance and etc.**

 **Pairing: ?**

 **Summary:**

 **Cerita dua bersaudara yang hidup bersama. Dua orang kakak dan adik,masalalu yang kelam telah membuat mereka menjadi penjahat dengan ranking S.**

– **||–**

 **Dont like dont read**

– **||–**

 **Happy reading**

X

 **Naruto: the Tell a Two Brothers**

 **By Rainkerz®**

•

 **Happy Reading**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

Sasuke hanya diam ditempat, dia mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakan giginya.

"Sial!" ucapnya pelan.

 **CHAPTER 6: Let's Begin**

Sudah tujuh hari Naruto dan Menma berada di Hidden Leaf Academy, tapi selama tujuh hari itu belum ada perkembangan sama sekali tentang misi mereka. Alasannya tak lain adalah ya...karena mereka belum melakukan penyelidikan.

Kenapa? Bukan karena Naruto tidak mau atau bagaimana, tapi karena Menma, Menma? Ya Menma. Sejak bertemu dengan Hyuga Hinata empat hari yang lalu, Menma seakan lupa dengan tujuannya datang kesini.

Selama empat hari itu, hubungan mereka sangat dekat seperti sepasang kekasih, walaupun sebenarnya mereka baru saling kenal. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto muak sekaligus malas untuk menjalankan misi ini.

Naruto pun harus terpaksa berbohong pada Yahiko saat ditanyai tentang perkembangan misi mereka, dengan alasan belum ada yang mencurigakan atau semua masih seperti biasa, padahal dia ataupun Menma sama sekali belum bergerak.

Naruto menutup mata dan menghela nafas, mencoba mengurangi beban pikiran yang sedang dia tanggung saat ini.

Naruto perlahan membuka mata dengan posisi masih berbaring diranjang kamar asramanya. Naruto kembali mengingat ngingat kejadian empat hari yang lalu, saat dia dan adiknya bertemu dan menolong seorang gadis Hyuga.

 **Flashback On**

Malam itu disebuah kota yang merupakan satu satunya kota di Konohagakure dan juga sekaligus ibu kota negara ini, yaitu Hidden Leaf City.

Naruto dan Menma terlihag berjalan beriringan ditrotoar jalanan HLC. Mereka baru selesai berkeliling kota dan membeli beberapa barang, dan kini mereka dalam perjalanan kembali keasrama mereka.

Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana bisa...maka jawabannya adalah...

...karena peraturan Hidden Leaf Academy berbeda dengan sekolah sekolah lain, secara HLA adalah sekolah terbaik di Konohagakure. Peraturan itu adalah sebuah kebebasan pada para muridnya untuk keluar dari lingkungan sekolah walaupun tidak dalam misi... Dengan catatan harus setelah jam pelajaran selesai, tepatnya jam empat sore dan dengan tambahan harus sudah kembali keasrama sebelum jam sembilan malam. Peraturan ini pulalah yang menjadi alasan kenapa banyak orang yang ingin sekolah disini.

Masih berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati angin malam yang berhembus, Naruto mulai membicarakan tentang misi mereka yang hanya dibalas dengan 'terserah' ataupun 'baiklah' oleh Menma, ditambah dengan sedikit ocehan yang tidak penting dan beberapa protesan Menma.

Langkah Naruto dan Menma terhenti dipersimpangan jalan karena mendengar teriakan minta tolong. Mencoba mengabaikan teriakan yang dianggap tidak penting itu, Naruto kembali berjalan hendak melanjutkan perjalannya.

"Oi nii-san...bukankah kau juga mendengarnya huh?" seru Menma yang mulai kesal dengan sikap acuh tak acuh kakaknya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya yang baru berjalan 3 meter dari tempatnya semula. Menoleh dan menatap malas adiknya seraya berkata "Lalu...apa urusannya denganku?"

"Ck, terserah kau lah.."

Selesai berkata Menma segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergiannya dengan datar. Dia berlari menuju jalan kecil yang berada tak jauh dibelakangnya, berhenti disebuah gang kecil dan gelap diujung jalan itu.

Dari mulut gang terlihat sekelompok lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang jumlahnya kira kira sepuluh orang yang sedang berdiri mengelilingi sesuatu diujung gang, samar samar kembali terdengar suara teriakan minta tolong dari kumpulan lelaki itu.

Menma melangkahkan kakinya maju kekerumunan orang disana, mencoba memastikan benar tidaknya suara teriakan yang didengarnya.

"Ehem...maaf ossan sekalian..." kata Menma yang haya berjarak lima meter dari kerumunan itu.

Otomatis ucapan Menma menarik perhatian orang orang disana dan membuat mereka membuka sedikit ruang yang memperlihatkan sosok yang berada ditengah kumpulan orang itu.

Menma terkejut melihat sosok wanita disana, meskipun wajahnya tidak terlihat karena kepalanya yang tengah tertunduk, Menma tetap yakin hanya dari melihat bayangannya saja.

"Wah..wah...wah..ada saksi mata rupanya..." kata salah satu orang yang maju kedepan mendekati Menma, dan membuat jarak diantara keduanya hanya terpaut 2 meter. Dari kelihatannya dia adalah pimpinan kelompok itu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi bocah...kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu..." lanjut sosok itu ditambah sebuah seringaian diwajahnya.

"Heh...jangan meremehkanku paman... Orang orang pengecut seperti kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku..." ucap Menma membalas perkataan sang pemimpin kelompok brandalan itu tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

Merasa diremehkan, dia segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk segera menyerang Menma. "Cih...sombong sekali kau... Cepat habisi bocah sialan itu.."

Kesembilan anak buahnya maju menyerang Menma bersamaan, mereka mengelilingi Menma mencoba membuatnya bingung.

Lima orang maju terlebih dulu, mereka mencoba menyerang Menma.

DUAKH...BRUKK..BUKH...BRAKK...BREKK

Kelima orang itu gagal menyerang Menma, malah mereka harus menerima rasa sakit karena dipukuli kemudian dibanting hingga menghancurkan kotak kayu oleh Menma.

Melihat lima orang temannya jatuh tersungkur, empat orang lainnya kembali maju mencoba menyerang Menma, kali ini bersamaan.

DUAKH..BRUKK...BRAKK..BREKK...

Namun hasilnya nihil, mereka berempat tetap menerima pukulan,tendagan, dan bantingan dari Menma. Hingga kesembilan orang itu terkapar ditanah tak berdaya.

Melihat semua anak buahnya telah dikalahkan, orang yang tadi berkata dengan sombongnya pada Menma kini ketakutan dan mencoba kabur dari Menma.

Menma tentu tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, dia segera melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan menendang kuat punggung sosok itu hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan pingsan seketika.

Melihat semua lawannya sudah kalah, Menma mengalihkan pandangannya kesosok gadis yang tengah terduduk lemas ditanah dengan baju yang berantakan.

Menma berjalan perlahan menuju posisi gadis itu terduduk, merasa ada yang mendekat gadis itu mendongakan kepala menatap kedatangan Menma dengan penuh rasa takut, saat Menma balik menatap dirinya, buru buru ia tundukan kepalanya menghindari tatapan itu.

Menma menaikan sebelas alisnya melihat kelakuan gadis asing didepannya, berjongkok dan menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Um..kau tidak apa apa kan? Siapa namamu? Dan bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Gadis yang ditanya hanya diam setia dengan posisi kepala tertunduk yang sedari tadi ia lakukan. Merasa diabaikan, Menma menghembuskan nafas dan berkata "Hah...kau tidak perlu khawatir...aku bukan orang jahat..."

Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, gadis itu mulai menjawab pelan rentetan pertanyaan Menma yang diajukan padanya dua menit yang lalu. "Na-namaku Hyuga Hinata... Aku baik baik saja...dan aku ingin di-diperkosa oleh orang orang tadi..." kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan terdengar pilu diikuti air mata yang mulai menetes dari kelopak matanya.

Menma yang merasa iba dengan nasib gadis didepannya, menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk mendongakan dengan halus kepala Hinata.

Sekarang terlihatlah rupa Hinata secara jelas karena tersinari cahaya bulan purnama malam itu, wajah cantik putih yang sedikit dinodai dengan air mata yang mengalir, rambut indigo dengan poni hingga bagian atas matanya yang tersibak kekiri dan kekakanan , dan sepasang mata seindah bulan yang seakan menghipnotis Menma.

Shapire biru dan mata lavender saling bertemu pandang, keduanya masih bertatapan sekian menit lamanya, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara mengganggku acara romantis itu.

"Ehem..."

Menma dan Hinata menoleh keasal suara, dimulut gang terlihat Naruto yang tengah menatap datar aktivitas kedua insan itu. Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, begitu juga dengan Menma, beberapa detik kemudian Menma kembali menatap manik lavender Hinata

"E..baiklah Hinata-chan... Aku harus pergi dulu... Dan e..jaga dirimu baik baik...sampai jumpa.." ucap Menma lembut yang sedikit gugup dan canggung, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sudah menunggunya.

Tanpa Menma ketahui, panggilan dengan sufix _chan_ nya pada Hinata telah membuat kedua pipi Hinata memerah tersipu malu. Hinata kemudian mengarahkan matanya menatap kepergian Menma bersama Naruto, sebelum mereka benar benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dan dari situlah hubungan Uzumaki Menma dan Hyuga Hinata semakin dekat, terlebih lagi setelah mengetahui fakta yang mengejutkan Menma, yaitu Hinata satu sekolah dengannya.

 **Flashback Off**

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya disertai hembusan nafas, dia menyesali perbuatannya yang membiarkan adiknya menolong Hyuga Hinata. Kalau tahu seperti ini jadinya lebih baik dia cegah adiknya dan membiarkan Hyuga Hinata diperkosa, toh dia dan adiknya juga tidak kenal dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu.

Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tidak ada gunanya lagi menyesali hal yang telah terjadi.

Menyadari kalau yang tengah ia lakukan ini sia sia dan membuang waktu, Naruto segera membuka mata, duduk diranjang dan memikirkan rencana untuk menjalankan misinya.

Terlintaslah sebuah cara dikepala Naruto, mengangguk ngangguk ditambah dengan sebuah senyum simpul dibibirnya.

Naruto berjalan kelemari disudut kamar dan mengambil sebuah jaket hodie hitam lengkap dengan sebuah topeng rubah berwarna putih yang dibelinya saat berkeliling kota bersama Menma 4 hari yang lalu.

"Sempurna.." gumamnya pelan.

Naruto kini mengenakan seragam sekolahnya seperti biasa, hanya saja ditambah dengan jaket hitam dan topeng putih.

Berkaca dicermin kecil dibagian pintu almari, Naruto terlihat cukup puas dengan penampilannya kali ini "Bagus juga..." Naruto kembali bergumam.

Kembali membuka lemari dan menyari sesuatu, kali ini dibagian atas. Tanganya meraih sebuah kunai yang menjadi peninggalan sang ayah. Menatap sebentar kunai meliknya, Naruto kembali meletakan kunai itu didalam almari dan menutupnya.

' _Lebih baik aku tinggal disini saja, jaga jaga kalau hal gawat terjadi..' batin Naruto._

CLEK...

Terdengar suar pintu terbuka yang secara otomatis menarik perhatian Naruto ontuk menoleh keasal suara.

Naruto hanya menatap datar sosok Menma yang saat ini sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar dengan wajah sumringah tapi juga diiringi ekspresi wajah bingung yang terpampang jelas disana.

Menma menyipitkan matanya melihat sosok yang dianggap asing baginya, menutup pintu dan mulai berjalan mendekati sosok asing yang tidak ia sadari adalah kakaknya, Naruto.

"Oi...siapa kau teme? Dimana Naruto-nii? Dan apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Shock. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini, dia mengutuk kebodohan adiknya yang sudah mecapai tingkatan para dewa, bagaimana bisa adiknya sendiri tidak mengenali dirinya hanya karena dia memakai sebuah topeng? Pertanyaan itulah yang ada dibenaknya sekarang.

Menepuk pelan jidatnya atau jidat yang ditutupi oleh topeng, Naruto perlahan membuka sedikit topengnya menampakan separuh wajahnya saja.

"Ini aku...baka..." berkata dengan tatapan datar dan hanya dibalas dengan mulut Menma yang membentuk huruf 'O', kemudian mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang ka-"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara... Cepat pakai pakaian yang kau beli dikota beberapa hari yang lalu, kita akan melaksanakan misi kita ini..." ucap Naruto memotong pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut adiknya. Kembali menutup sempurna wajahnya dengan topengnya, Naruto berdiri menyandar ditembok menunggu Menma memakai pakaiannya.

Selesai, semua sudah siap. Hanya tinggal melakukan eksekusinya saja.

Naruto dan Menma saling menatap kemudian mengangguk bersamaan, sepersekian detik kemudian mereka langsung menghilang bagai angin yang tak terlihat.

Ruang kepala sekolah... Itulah tempat tujuan Naruto dan Menma, tempat itu merupakan tempat yang sangat sempurna untuk menyimpan berkas berkas penting dan rahasia.. Seperti dokumen rahasia pemerintah, berkas berkas tentang penyerangan Amegakure, itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Berada di dalam saluran udara diatas ruangan itu adalah Naruto dan Menma. Melihat kekiri dan kekanan melalui penutup yang berlubang, membuat Naruto menaikan satu alisnya karena tidak ada satu orang pun didalam sana, kecuali mereka berdua.

"Aneh... Tidak ada orang disini..." gumam Naruto pelan yang didengar oleh Menma "Tentu saja...para guru sedang rapat, jadi wajar kalau disini tidak ada orang.." jawab Menma setelahnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, kemudian membuka penutup itu dengan hati hati hingga hanya menimbulkan sedikit suara. Dia kemudian memusatkan chakra ditangan kanannya dan melemparkan chakre angin miliknya keempat arah yang berbeda dan mengenai empat kamera CCTV yang terpasang disudut ruangan, membuat keempatnya jatuh dan pecah karena menghantam lantai.

Melihat keadaan sudah aman, Naruto segera meloncat turun memasuki ruangan dan diikuti Menma yang mengekor dibelakang.

Ruangan itu tampak sangat rapi dan tertata, buku buku diletakan didalam rak dan diurutkan sesuai abjad, lantainya juga sangat bersih dan mengkilat.

Berjalan perlahan mendekati meja sang kepala sekolah, Naruto mulai membuka loker dibawah meja itu, mencoba mencari berkas yang menjadi tujuannya kemari, atau setidaknya bukti maupun petunjuk tentang misi yang diberikan padanya.

"Menma..dari pada kau diam saja, lebih baik kau kunci pintu itu..." ucap Naruto sesaat sebelum tangannya memiak miak dokumen yang ada didalam rak kecil itu.

Menma hanya patuh dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu, mengunci pintu itu seperti perintah sang kakak.

Beralih ke Naruto yang belum menemukan satu dokumen pun yang terkait dengan misinya, dia memutuskan berhenti dan berfikir sebentar _"Bukankah ini terlalu mudah untuk sekolah sekelas Hidden Leaf Academy.."_

Menma menatap bingung Naruto, tidak biasanya kakaknya ini melamun. Dengan langkah pelan Mema mulai mendekati Naruto, saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal tiga meter kaki Menma seperti menyentuh benda kasat mata, dan membuat benda itu sekilas bercahaya kemudian menghilang didetik berikutnya.

Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya menoleh bingung.

Tiba tiba saja muncul ratusan cahaya merah yag ternyata adalah sinar laser yang mengarah pada tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka saling berpandangan bingung "Eh?" ucap keduanya bersamaan sebelum terdengar bunyi alarm keras ditambah suara pintu yang didobrak dari luar yang membuat mereka panik.

Menma berlari tak karuan kesana kemari seperti orang gila, sedangkan Naruto segera mememegang erat Menma dan langsung menghilang menggukan hiraisin kunai yang dia letakan dikamarnya.

...xxXxx...

Sejak peristiwa penyusupan dikantor kepala sekolah Hidden Leaf Academy tadi pagi, penjagaan langsung diperketat dan terlihat sejumlah elite mercenery dari Konohagakure Mercenery Comite sedang melakukan penyelidikan tentang kasus tersebut.

Disisi lain para murid juga heboh membicarakan berita tersebut, oh maaf ralat...semua murid kecuali yang satu ini yang tak lain adalah salah satu dari pelaku penyusupan, Uzumak Naruto.

Dengan langkah santai Naruto berjalan menyusuri halaman belakang menuju tempat biasanya dia berbaring, bawah pohon sakura.

Berjalan dengan santai dan tatapan datar lurus kedepan menjadikannya tampak cool, dan itu cukup untuk membuat beberapa gadi berteriak histeris memanggil namanya. Tapi... Naruto tidak peduli.

Raut wajah kesal terpampang jelas diwajah Naruto, dia masih memikirkan peristiwa tadi pagi yang membuat misinya berantakan, dan dia mengutuk Menma atas semua itu.

Sebuah kaleng bekas minuman bersoda menghalangi jalannya, menatap malas kaleng itu kemudian menendangnya sekeras mungkin. Membuatnya terpental jauh kedepan.

TAKK...

"Aduh.!"

Kaleng yang ditendang Naruto mengenai kepala seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sepunggung, dia menoleh kebelakang, menggunakan manik lavender pucat miliknya untuk mencoba mencari sosok sang pelaku.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padaku..?" teriak gadis itu sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan mata celingak celinguk kesegala arah.

Matanya terhenti pada sosok Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya. Secara tiba tiba instingnya mengatakan jika Naruto adalah pelaku pelemparan kaleng itu. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama gadis itu mendekati Naruto yang juga tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Gadis pirang itu berhenti didepan Naruto dan menatap tajam shapire biru Naruto yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dan malas olehnya.

"Kau..!" seru sang gadis pirang kali ini dengan mata mendelik.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap gadis didepannya. "Ada apa e... nona? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu..?" tanya Naruto mencoba bersikap ramah pada sosok didepannya.

Bukannya menjawab dengan lembut, gadis didepannya malah membentak Naruto "Kau pasti yang melempar kaleng sialan ini kekepalaku kan..!?" dengan mata semain mendelik dan tangan meremas kaleng yang ditendang Naruto tadi.

' _Oh sial... Apa ini karma ya?'_ batin Naruto mengutuk nasibnya sendiri yang begitu sial hari ini.

"E.. Maaf maaf.. Aku tak sengaja menendangnya dan..." menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar "...mengenai kepalamu... Maaf sekali lagi aku minta maaf..." lanjutnya dengan sedikit gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar...kau tidak tahu siapa aku hah..!? Aku adalah Akimiya Shion putri tunggal Miko tertinggi negri iblis, dan yang paling penting aku adalah murid kelas dua paling cantik dan populer disekolah ini..." Naruto hanya menutup telinganya menggunakan kedua tangannya mendengar beberapa ocehan tidak penting Shion selanjutnya "...kau mengerti huh..!?" ucap Shion diakhir ocehannya masih dengan mendelik kepada Naruto.

Mendengar celotehan tidak berguna gadis pirang bernama Shion itu selesai, Naruto kembali membuka telinganya dan menjawab pertanyaan Shion tadi dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Satu detik kemudian, Naruto berjalan pergi melewati Shion yang mematung ditempat dan menganga dengan tidak elitnya karena tidak diperdulikan Naruto.

" _Sejak aku lahir hingga sekarang, belum pernah ada yang berani bersikap seperti itu padaku. Belum ada dan tidak akan pernah ada sampai kapanpun..!"_ umpat Shion dalam hati dengan menatap tajam punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Lihat saja kepala durian..! Aku akan membuatmu menyesali perbuatanmu iniii..!" teriak Shion sekeras kerasnya yang mengundang pandangan para murid disekitarnya. Naruto hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan tanpa menoleh sebelum akhirnya benar benar menghilang dari pandangan Shion.

•

 **To be Continue...**

•

Hallo gaes.. Maaf kalo agak lama updatenya hehe...soalnya lagi males ngetik walaupun udah ada ide hehe...

Dan maaf kalo chap ini pendek dan berbelit belit..

Ok sekian

See You Next Chap...

Please Review


End file.
